Stille Wasser sind tief!
by Brchen
Summary: Hoffe mal das euch auch diese FF von mir gefallen wird, da sie über Lily und James, sowie James Zwillingsschwester handelt, ebenso wie dem Rest der Marauder. Lily hat ein Gehimnis, doch welches dies ist, werdet ihr in dieser FF lesen!
1. Default Chapter

Stille Wasser sind tief!

Kapitel 1

Ein schwarzer Hund lag mit einer stark blutenden Wunde an der Schulter auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald, als plötzlich ein weißer Strahl diesen traf und die blutende Wunde verschloss. Der Werwolf, welcher von einem imposanten Hirsch mit einem beeindruckendem Geweih vom Hund ferngehalten wurde, hörte, als er den Strahl sah auf, den Hirsch zu attackieren, so dass dieser sich dem Hund zuwandte, welcher aufstand nachdem der Strahl erloschen war und zu dem Busch, aus welchem dieser kam zulief, um nachzusehen wer ihm geholfen hatte. Doch als der Hund beim Busch ankam, konnte er gerade noch eine helle Siluette erkennen, welche tiefer in den Verbotenen Wald hineinlief. Der Hund drehte sich zu dem Hirsch und dem Werwolf um und sah beide verwirrt an, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und gemeinsam, da langsam der Morgen anbrach und die Sonne am Horizont aufging machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide, welche als sie bei dieser ankamen, plötzlich aufhörte mit ihren Ästen zu schlagen und der Werwolf daraufhin in dem Eingang, welcher sich am Fuß der Weide befand verschwand. Der Hund, der Hirsch und die Ratte, welche plötzlich bei den beiden anderen Tieren auftauchte, verwandelten sich wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt.

Der große schwarze Hund wurde zu einem 1.90m großen jungen Mann, welcher bis zum Kinn reichende schwarze Haare, dunkelbraune, fast schwarze wirkende Augen und einen durchtrainierten muskulösen Körper hatte und mit Namen Sirius Black hieß.

Der Hirsch verwandelte sich in einen jungen 1.90m großen jungen Mann, mit dunkelbraunen, schwarz wirkenden nach allen Seiten abstehenden Haaren, haselnussbraunen Augen und einem ebenfalls durchtrainierten muskulösen Körper, welcher mit Namen James Potter hieß zurück.

Die Ratte hingegen verwandelte sich in einen 1.70m großen untersetzten, dicklich wirkenden jungen Mann, mit weißblondem fast mausgrauem schimmerndem Haar und wässrig aussehnden grauen Augen zurück und trug den Namen Peter Pettigrew.

Diese drei jungen Männer waren drei der vier in Hogwarts berüchtigten Marauder. Der vierte junge Mann, welcher zu ihnen gehörte hieß Remus Lupin und war im Gegensatz zu James und Sirius der ruhige und vernünftige von ihnen. Remus hatte hellbraunes Haar und Bersteinfarbene- fast hellbraun Augen und war mit seinen 1.85m nur geringfügig kleiner als James und Sirius. Auch Remus hatte, trotzdem er kaum Sport trieb hatte er einen durchtrainierten muskulösen Körper. Er war ein Werwolf, da er im Alter von 5 Jahren von einem solchen gebissen wurde, doch James, Sirius und Peter wurden, als sie dieses herausfanden in ihrem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts Animagi, um ihrem Freund in den Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Als sie sich wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatten, warf James seinen Tarnumhang über sich und seine Freunde und darunter versteckt machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss und zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. In diesem angekommen, setzten sie sich auf die Couch und die Sessel vorm Kamin und atmeten einmal tief durch.

„Hey, ist alles gut gegangen?" hörten sie eine leise Stimme, die aus der Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle kam.

Alle drei drehten den Kopf in diese Richtung und sahen James Zwillingsschwester Ricarda, kurz Ria die Treppe herunter und auf sich zu kommen. Sie setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder auf die Couch und sah alle drei abwartend an.

„Ging so!" antwortete Sirius dieser.

„Was heißt ging so?" fragte sie und sah Sirius dabei mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Na ja, bei seiner Verwandlung war Moony noch friedlich, doch kaum waren wir im Verbotenen Wald, da..." begann Sirius und erzählte ihr was sich im Verbotenen Wald zugetragen hatte. „Als ich nachsah, wer die Wunde an meiner Schulter mit einem Zauber heilen ließ, sah ich nur noch eine helle Siluette, die tiefer in den Wald hineinlief!" beendete Sirius seine Erzählung.

„Hm!" machte Ria und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen im Kamin. „James, hattest du nicht letztes Mal erzählt, das letzten Monat, als Moony dich am Rücken verletzte, ebenfalls ein solcher Strahl geheilt hatte und du ebenfalls nur eine helle Siluette erkennen konntest, als du nachgesehen wolltest, wer hinter dem Busch gewesen war und dich mit einem solchen Heilzauber heilte?" fragte sie an ihren Bruder gewandt.

Dieser nickte. „Ja, ich konnte jedoch im Gegensatz zu Sirius, die Siluette eines hell schimmernden Tieres erkennen!" antwortete dieser.

„Wer auch immer das war, der euch mit diesem Heilzauber geholfen hat, ist mit Sicherheit eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, der auf der guten Seite steht, ansonsten hätte er euch nicht geholfen, sondern eher das Gegenteil davon!" erwiderte Ria nachdenklich. „Habt ihr eure Koffer schon fertig gepackt?"

„Ja gestern Abend schon!" antwortete James seiner Schwester gähnend.

„Na dann würde ich sagen, ihr geht die paar Stunden, die euch noch bleiben ins Bett, damit ihr, wenn wir nach Hause fahren einigermaßen ausgeschlafen seid! Nur schade, dass nach den Sommerferien unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt!" meinte Ria wehmütig.

„Hast schon Recht Ria, doch jetzt werde ich die restlichen mir verbleibenden Stunden noch schlafen!" teilte Sirius dieser gähnend mit, stand vom Sessel auf und stieg die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf, woraufhin ihm kurze Zeit später James und Peter folgten.

Auch Ria ging noch einmal in ihren Schlafsaal, um die restlichen vier Stunden zu schlafen.

„Hey ihr drei, Zeit zum aufstehen, ansonsten müsst ihr ohne Frühstück zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade!" rief Ricarda Potter, als sie in den Schlafsaal der Marauder betrat.

„Hat hier jemand was von Frühstück gesagt?" fragte Sirius und saß kerzengerade, jedoch gähnend im Bett.

Auch James und Peter bewegten sich langsam, da sie durch das Lachen von Ria wach wurden.

„Los zieht euch an, ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch!" sagte Ria lachend, verließ den Schlafsaal der Marauder und stieg die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in welchem sie sich auf die Couch vorm Kamin setzte.

Plötzlich hörte sie schallendes Gelächter, welches aus der Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle kam. Kurz darauf kamen Melanie Redcliff, Jennifer Meddekis und Jessica Pineiro lachend die Treppe von diesen herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen geradewegs weiter in Richtung Portraitloch. Ria schnappte ein paar Wortfetzen auf und wusste sofort, dass die drei sich wieder über ihre Zimmergenossin Lily Evans lustig machten, welche kurz nach ihnen die Treppe herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Ria stand von der Couch auf, ging auf Lily zu und hielt diese, bevor sie aus dem Portraitloch gehen konnte sanft am Arm fest.

„Lily, was ist passiert? Was haben diese blöden Ziegen wieder..." begann Ria, brach jedoch ab, als sich Lily ihr zuwandte. „Merlin!" stieß Ria erschrocken hervor.

„Was ist den mit dir passiert Evans?" fragte Sirius und begann, als er Lily grün gefärbtes Gesicht sah schallend zu lachen.

Lily wandte sich ab, entwandt sich dem Griff von Ria und lief aus dem Portraitloch. Ria sah Sirius daraufhin mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen an.

„Sirius Black, du bist ein solcher Vollidiot!" schrie sie diesen an, drehte sich um und lief Lily hinterher.

„Was regt sie sich eigentlich so auf? Die Evans ist doch alt genug sich selber zu verteidigen!" entrüstete sich Peter, woraufhin Sirius bei dessen Kommentar das lachen buchstäblich im Hals stecken blieb und James diesen unauffällig mit einem wütenden Blick ansah.

„Sag mal Peter, was hast du eigentlich gegen die Evans?" fragte Sirius mit gespieltem Desinteresse.

„Sie ist eine Streberin, welche sich andauernd bei den Lehrern einschleimt. Ist euch noch nie aufgefallen, dass sie seid ihrem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts keine einzige Freundin hat, auch benimmt sie sich seid dem 5. Jahr echt eigenartig. Ist doch kein Wunder dass andere sie wegen ihrem Verhalten demütigen oder? Auch lässt sie James immer wieder abblitzen, wenn er sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade geht und da James mein Freund ist, finde ich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht angebracht!" versuchte Peter sich zu verteidigen.

„Peter, sie ist Jahrgangsbeste im Gegensatz zu dir!" entgegnete Sirius diesem.

„Pah, na und? Ich bin kein Streber und will auch keiner sein! Wer weiß was wirklich mit der Evans los ist. Sie ist immer allein, hat keine Freunde, denen sie sich anvertrauen könnte und lässt auch niemanden an sich ran und dich schon gar nicht James!" erklärte Peter an diesen gewandt und grinste gehässig.

Sirius und James sahen sich unauffällig an und schüttelten leicht den Kopf, was Peter jedoch nicht mehr mitbekam, da dieser sich schon dem Portraitloch zugewandt hatte.

„Lasst uns frühstücken gehen und Peter, lass deine blöden Bemerkungen gegenüber Evans und vor allem, lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat dich nie herablassend behandelt, dass du dich so über sie äußerst! Hast du verstanden?" fragte Sirius, als dieser nickte wandten er und James sich ebenfalls dem Portraitloch zu.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und setzten sich, als sie dort ankamen neben Ria und Remus an den Gryffindore Tisch. James und Sirius sahen unauffällig den Tisch entlang und sahen dass Lily am äußersten Ende des Tisches saß.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie der sprechende Hut die Evans nach Gryffindore einteilen konnte, bei der kann von Mut ja nicht die Rede sein oder was meinst du Jenny?" hörten Sirius, James, Remus, Ria und Peter Melanies Stimme.

„Stille Wasser sind tief Miss Redcliff!" hörten sie plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme hinter sich, bevor Jenny dieser antworten konnte.

„Hä?" kam es von Jenny, Jessica und dieser dümmlich.

„Ein Sprichwort der Muggel besagt dieses!" erklärte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll schmunzelnd. „Eine schöne Heimreise wünsche ich ihnen und ich hoffe sie am 1. September gesund und wohlbehalten wieder hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können!" fügte er lächelnd hinzu und ging in Richtung Lehrertisch.

James, Sirius, Ria und Remus tauschten unauffällige Blicke miteinander aus, beendeten ihr Frühstück, standen vom Tisch auf und verließen die Große Halle in Richtung Eingangsportal. Als sie aus diesem hinaus und auf die Kutschen zugingen, sah Ria, dass Melanie, Jenny und Jessica bei einer Kutsche standen und mit einem gehässigen grinsen in diese einsteigen wollten. Ria ging direkt auf diese Kutsche zu, drängte sich zwischen die drei Mädchen und stieg gefolgt von Remus, Sirius und James in diese ein.

„Danke, dass du uns die Plätze freigehalten hast Lily!" sagte Ria laut, so dass die drei Mädchen, die noch immer verdattert an der Tür der Kutsche standen dies auch hören konnten und zwinkerte Lily zu, als sie sich neben sie setzte.

Lily nickte nur leicht und wandte kurz darauf ihren Blick aus dem Fenster. Als sie beim Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ankamen, stiegen sie aus und Lily ging, ohne auf die Marauder und Ria zu warten auf den Zug zu, stieg in diesen und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil. Kaum dass sie sich auf dem Sitz am Fenster platz genommen hatte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Ria betrat gefolgt von den Marauder dieses und setzte sich neben Lily. James setzte sich dieser gegenüber und Sirius, sowie Remus setzten sich neben James, so dass Peter sich auf den platz neben Ria setzen musste. Lily sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster und Ria sah diese unauffällig von der Seite her an. Als sich der Hogwartsexpress in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, wandte Lily ihren Blick vom Fenster ab, holte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann in diesem zu lesen. James, der gegenüber von Lily saß, fiel der Titel des Buches auf und er sah seine Schwester kurz verwundert an.

„Lily!" sprach Remus diese plötzlich an.

„Hm!" machte sie, als Zeichen das sie ihm zuhörte.

„Bist du diese Sommerferien wieder bei deinen Großeltern oder bist du bei deiner Schwester?" fragte Remus.

Lily sah von ihrem Buch hoch, schaute ihn an und nickte nur bestätigend. „Ja, ich bin diese Ferien wieder bei meinen Großeltern warum fragst du Remus?" fragte sie, wobei James ihre sanfte Stimme auffiel.

„Würdest du mir wieder bei den Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke helfen?" fragte Remus freundlich.

„Ja gern, nur kann ich am 22. Juni und am 21. Juli nicht, da fahre ich mit meinen Großeltern immer nach London und am 21. August muss ich in der Winkelgasse etwas erledigen!" antwortete Lily und sah Remus mit einem du- weißt- was- ich- meine Blick an.

„Das macht nichts, an diesen Tagen kann ich auch nicht!" erklärte Remus lächelnd.

„Holen dich deine Eltern vom Bahnhof ab Lily?" fragte Ria Lily freundlich.

Diese sah sie kurz an und stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Ich werde mich umziehen gehen!" erklärte Lily, ohne auf Rias Frage zu antworten.

Sie streckte sich zu ihrem Koffer, der sich auf der Gepäckablage über James Sitz befand und holte aus diesem eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt heraus, danach verließ sie das Abteil in Richtung Mädchentoilette. James nahm, als Lily sich zu ihrem Koffer streckte, einen angenehmen Duft, der von ihr ausging war und stellte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, dass ihm dieser Duft gefiel.

„Was hat Lily plötzlich? Warum hatte sie diesen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen, als ich sie nach ihren Eltern fragte?" fragte Ria und sah die Marauder nacheinander an.

Diese zuckten bis auf Remus die Schultern, woraufhin, alle diesen verwundert ansahen.

„Remus, weißt du etwas?" fragte Ria.

„Es steht mir nicht zu es euch zu sagen!" antwortete dieser ausweichend.

„Reeemmmmuuuuussssss!" versuchte Ria diesen mit schmeichelnder Stimme zu überreden ihnen etwas zu verraten und sah ihm tief mit einem Welpenblick in die Augen.

Doch dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sagte kein Wort.

„Ich werde mich auch umziehen gehen!" teilte Ria daraufhin den vier Maraudern mit, holte sich ebenfalls eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt aus ihrem Koffer und verließ das Abteil, um sich auf der Mädchentoilette umzuziehen.

„Evans hat eine sehr sanfte Stimme!" erklärte James plötzlich, kurz nachdem seine Schwester das Abteil verlassen hatte. „Moony, woher weißt du wo Evans Großeltern wohnen?"

„Das fällt dir erst jetzt auf Krone?" fragte Remus erstaunt. „Lilys Großeltern sind Nachbarn von uns!" fügte erklärend hinzu.

„Aha, wieso fragst du mich, warum mir erst jetzt Evans Stimme auffällt?" fragte dieser und sah Remus verwundert an.

„Na ja, du hast sie doch mindestens schon hundert Mal in den vergangenen zwei Jahren gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgeht und dabei ist dir nicht ein einziges Mal aufgefallen, was für eine sanfte Stimme Lily hat?" fragte Remus und sah James dabei verständnislos an.

„Nein, da sie, wenn ich sie nach einem Date gefragt habe, nie etwas gesagte, sondern nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, sich abwandte und mich einfach stehen ließ. Ihre Stimme hörte ich nur während des Unterrichts. Und da, wie du selber weißt Moony, klingen die Stimmen in den Räumen immer etwas verzerrt." antwortete James daraufhin, woraufhin Remus nur bestätigend nickte.

„Kommt, lasst uns auch Muggelsachen anziehen, damit wir, bevor die Mädchen wiederkommen fertig sind!" meinte Sirius und holte aus seinem Koffer eine Jeans und ein Muskelshirt.

Auch die anderen holten sich Sachen zum wechseln aus ihren Koffern und kurze Zeit später waren sie umgezogen und warteten auf die Mädchen, da es nur noch etwas weniger als eine Stunde dauern würde, bis sie im Bahnhof Kings Cross ankamen.

„Wo bleiben denn Ria und Lily? Sie müssten doch schon längst wieder hier sein, soooo lange kann es auch bei den Mädchen nicht dauern sich umzuziehen!" erklärte Sirius ungeduldig und sah immer wieder zur Abteiltür.

„Am besten wir sehen mal nach wo sie sind, vielleicht haben sie, als sie auf dem Weg hierher waren jemanden getroffen und haben sich nur verquatscht!" meinte Remus und stand von seinem Sitz auf.

James und Sirius nickten, standen ebenfalls auf und nachdem Remus die Tür vom Abteil geöffnet hatte, verließen sie dieses um zu sehen, wo die Mädchen abgeblieben waren. Nur Peter blieb im Abteil und erklärte den anderen, dass ja jemand auf die Koffer aufpassen müsste. James, Sirius und Remus wandten sich nach rechts und gingen den Gang entlang in Richtung Mädchentoilette, doch als sie bei dieser ankamen und an die Tür klopften, hörten sie die Stimme von Alice Mc Brite, die sich gerade umzog.

„Wer ist da?" fragte diese.

„James, Sirius und Remus! Alice, hast du Ria und Lily gesehen?" fragte Remus diese.

„Nein, als ich hierher kam, war keiner mehr auf dieser Toilette, versucht es doch mal am anderen Ende des Zugs!" antwortete Alice.

„Machen wir, Danke Alice!" sagte James und ging mit den anderen beiden wieder den Gang zurück, um zum Ende des Hogwartexpress zu gelangen.

Als sie fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen waren, kam ihnen Ria entgegen.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Remus diese.

„Sie macht Kontrollgänge, müsste jedoch auch gleich wieder zu uns ins Abteil zurückkommen!" antwortete Ria und ging gemeinsam mit James, Sirius und Remus ins Abteil zurück.

10 Minuten, bevor der Hogwarts Express im Bahnhof Kings Cross ankam, betrat Lily das Abteil, in welchem sie mit Ria und den Maraudern saß. Sie ging zur Gepäckablage, holte ihren Koffer aus dieser und ging auf die Abteiltür zu.

„Wir sehen uns dann beim lernen Lily okay!" wandte sich Remus an diese.

Sie nickte, verließ das Abteil und stellte sich mit dem Koffer auf den Gang. Kurz nachdem der Zug im Bahnhof Kings Cross anhielt, stieg sie als eine der ersten aus diesem und wandte sich der Absperrung, welche sie in die Muggelwelt führte zu. Als James, Sirius, Ria, Remus und Peter ebenfalls aus dem Zug ausstiegen, konnten sie gerade noch sehen, wie Lily durch die Absperrung verschwand. Auch sie machten sich auf den Weg zu dieser und betraten kurz darauf ebenfalls nacheinander die Muggelseite des Bahnhofs. James, Ria und Sirius sahen, dass Lily bei einem älteren Mann, welchen sie auf ungefähr 70 Jahre schätzten stand, der sie herzlich Begrüßte und sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm. Da sie nicht weit von entfernt von Lily und diesem Mann standen konnten sie hören, was die beiden miteinander sprachen.

„Grandpa, wie geht es Granny?" hörten sie Lily besorgt fragen.

„Es geht ihr schon bedeutend besser!" antwortete dieser lächelnd. „Komm Liebes, lass uns nach Hause fahren, sie wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf dich!"

Lily nickte, nahm ihren Koffer und verließ gemeinsam mit ihrem Großvater den Bahnhof. Nachdem sie ihren Koffer in den Kofferraum gepackt hatte, wandte sie sich, nachdem sie etwas zu ihrem Großvater sagte noch einmal Remus zu.

„Remus, sollen wir dich mitnehmen oder holen dich deine Eltern ab?" fragte sie diesen freundlich.

„Danke Lily, ich würde gern mit euch mitfahren, da meine Eltern beide heute erst spät nach Hause kommen, wie sie mir gestern in einem Brief mitteilten!" antwortete er, verabschiedete sich von den anderen Maraudern und von Ria und ging zu Lily und ihrem Großvater hinüber.

Nachdem auch Remus seinen Koffer im Auto verstaut hatte, fuhren sie in Richtung Little Whinging davon.

„Da seid ihr ja!" wurden James, Ria, Sirius und Peter von Mr. und Mrs. Potter begrüßt.

Nach einer liebevollen Umarmung, verstauten Ria, James und Sirius, welcher seit den Sommerferien vorm 6. Jahr in Hogwarts bei den Potters wohnt ihre Koffer im Auto, verabschiedeten sich von Peter und fuhren in Richtung New Havershire davon.

Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass euch dieses Chap gefallen hat, wenn das der fall sein sollte könnt ihr ja vielleicht ein kleines Kommi dazu abgeben, auch wenn es nicht gefallen hat, da ich über Kretik echt nicht sauer bin, da ich durch diese die FF nur verbessen könnte, also in diesem Sinne!

küsschen

Brchen


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

„Boah man ist mir langweilig!" stöhnte Sirius.

„Man Sirius, wir sind erst seid gestern wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück und du tust so, als ob wir gar nicht weg waren!" beschwerte sich Ria bei diesem.

„Hey, die sechs Wochen an der Atlantikküste waren ja auch der Hammer, Sonne, Strand, Wellen und viele sehr hübsche Mädchen! Nur mal so am Rande, was wollen wir die restlichen zwei Wochen der Ferien noch machen? Gelangweilt herumhängen?" fragte Sirius, wobei Ria ihn gespielt empört ansah.

„Nein, zum Beispiel könnten wir zu diesem See fahren, von dem uns Remus vor den Ferien erzählt hat oder wir besuchen Remus! Oder habt ihr eine bessere Idee?" wollte Ria von Sirius und James wissen.

„Nein haben wir nicht, aber die Idee mit dem See ist gut! Wir haben zwar einen eigenen, doch vielleicht treffen wir ja jemanden den wir kennen. Wir können ja Remus fragen, ob er mit uns zusammen zu diesem See geht!" antwortete James. „Zufrieden kleine Schwester?"

„Von wegen kleine Schwester, ich bin gerade Mal fünf Minuten jünger als du James!" entrüstete sich Ria, woraufhin James und Sirius zu lachen anfingen.

Nachdem sich James und Sirius wieder beruhigt hatten, stand James vom Tisch auf, holte Pergament, Feder und ein Tintenfass, setzte sich wieder zu Ria und Sirius und begann den Brief an Remus zu schreiben. Als er mit diesem fertig war, ging er zum Fenster, öffnete dieses und stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. Kurze Zeit später, flog eine dunkelbraun gescheckte Walduhreule auf ihn zu, landete auf seiner Schulter und zwickte ihn vorsichtig ins Ohr.

„Hey Nathan, hast du mich vermisst? Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, bring diesen Brief zu Remus okay!" erklärte James seiner Eule, welche daraufhin auf den Fenstersims flog und ihm ein Bein entgegenstreckte.

James band den Brief an Remus am ihm entgegen gestreckten Bein fest, strich seiner Eule noch einmal sanft übers Gefieder und mit einem leisen shuhu flog diese in Richtung Little Whinging davon.

„Lasst uns nach oben gehen und dort auf die Antwort von Remus warten!" forderte Sirius James und Ria auf.

Diese nickten, räumten gemeinsam noch den Frühstückstisch ab und als sie damit fertig waren verließen sie die Küche und gingen nach oben in James Zimmer, wo sie die Wartezeit damit überbrücken wollten, sich einige schöne Streiche für Snape einfallen zu lassen.

§§§§§§§§

Lily saß mit Remus auf der Terrasse ihrer Großeltern und erklärte diesem die verschiedenen Brauarten der Tränke, welche sie als Hausaufgaben für die Ferien aufbekommen hatten, als James Eule vor Remus auf dem Tisch landete und diesem ihr Bein entgegen streckte.

„Hi Nathan, bringst du mir einen Brief von James oder von Ria? Sind sie etwa schon aus dem Urlaub wieder zurück?" fragte Remus diesen, band den Brief von dessen Bein los, entfaltete diesen und begann zu lesen, danach sah er vom Brief hoch und Lily an.

„Ähm Lily, wir hatten doch vor nach dem Mittag zum See zu gehen, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns dort mit Ria, Sirius und James treffen?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Nein hab ich nicht, ich muss mich ja nicht mit ihnen unterhalten. Ich nehme mir ein Buch mit und werde lesen und du kannst dich mit deinen Freunden unterhalten okay!" antwortete diese freundlich.

„Lily, darf ich dich mal etwas Persönliches fragen?" wollte Remus wissen.

Ja, was willst du wissen hm?" fragte sie und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Was… was hast du gegen Ria, Sirius und James?" fragte Remus und schluckte kurz darauf trocken.

„Ich habe nichts gegen sie, auch wenn ich so manches Mal Opfer ihrer Streiche wurde. Nur…" antwortete Lily, brach jedoch ab.

„Nur?" hakte Remus nach.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass gut sein Remus, ich werde dir keine Antwort mehr geben!" erklärte Lily freundlich aber bestimmt.

Remus nickte. „Okay Lily! Ich werde ihnen antworten und danach machen wir mit Zaubertränke weiter ja!" meinte Remus, zog ein Pergamentblatt aus seiner Tasche und begann damit, James eine Antwort zu schreiben.

Danach band er diesen ans Bein von James Eule, welche sich wieder auf den Weg zu James machte. Remus wandte sich wieder den Hausaufgaben zu und Lily erklärte ihm weiterhin geduldig die verschiedenen Brauarten der Tränke.

§§§§§§§§

Ria, James und Sirius hatten es sich auf James Bett bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich angeregt darüber, was für Streiche sie Snape in ihrem 7. und letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts spielen wollten.

„Hey, der Streich mit diesem Trank, welchen ihr Snape spielen wollt ist echt super!" rief Ria lachend und hielt sich dabei den Bauch.

„Tja, wir haben dabei nur ein Problem!" erklärte James.

„Welches?" fragte Ria, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wir wissen zwar, was für Zutaten wir für diesen Trank brauchen, doch haben wir keine Ahnung, in welcher Reihenfolge der gebraut werden muss, um die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen!" antwortete James.

„Man Jungs, den hatten wir im 5. Jahr bei Hopkirk durchgenommen!" stöhnte Ria.

„Das schon, doch du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass wir drei zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Hopkirk diesen brauen ließ wir drei im Krankenflügel lagen, da die reizenden Slytherins uns hinterhältig Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt hatten!" erwiderte Sirius Augen rollend.

„Ria, du weißt schon, dass zwischen der Theorie und dem brauen des Tranks ein großer Unterschied besteht oder?" fragte James und sah seine Schwester fragend dabei an.

„Lily!" rief diese plötzlich und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Hä? Wo?" fragten James und Sirius gleichzeitig und man konnte beinahe ein riesengroßes Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen sehen.

„Lily kann uns sicher dabei helfen. Sie ist außer Snape einer der besten in Zaubertränke!" klärte Ria den beiden auf.

„Außer uns natürlich, den du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass James und ich ebenfalls sehr gut in Zaubertränke sind!" empörte sich Sirius.

„Hab ich nicht, jedoch wisst ihr nicht, wie dieser Trank, den ihr für den Streich an Snape braucht gebraut werden muss, damit er die gewünschte Wirkung hat oder?" fragte Ria ernst.

„Das schon, doch muss es unbedingt Evans sein, die wird wieder bei Mc Gonagall petzen, dass wir es waren!" grummelte Sirius.

„Nein, es muss nicht Lily sein, doch ihr könnt ja wohl schlecht Snape fragen, ob er euch zeigt wie dieser Trank hergestellt wird oder?" fragte Ria und sah ihn ernst dabei an. „Und im übrigen, wie kommst du darauf dass Lily euch bei Mc Gonagall verpetzen wird? Wer hat den diesen Schwachsinn erzählt?"

„Zum ersten, nein wir werden nicht Snape fragen und zum zweiten hat Peter sie gesehen, als sie, nachdem wir Malfoy einen Streich spielten bei Mc Gonagall stand und keine halbe Stunde später bekamen wir eine Strafarbeit!" erklärte Sirius.

„So, so nur weil Peter Lily bei Mc Gonagall nach dem Streich an Malfoy hat stehen sehen wird sie gleich verdächtig euch verpetzt zu haben, dabei hatte sie gar keine Schuld daran, dass ihr eine Strafarbeit deswegen bekommen habt!" erklärte Ria mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach nee und warum haben wir, kaum dass Peter sie bei Mc Gonagall gesehen hat eine Strafarbeit gekriegt?" fragte Sirius leicht sauer.

„Ich könnte es euch sagen, tu ich aber nicht, da ihr mir ja ohnehin nicht glauben würdet!" antwortete Ria und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Och komm schon Ria sag es uns ja!" bettelte James und sah seine Schwester mit einem Dackelblick an.

„NEIN!"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du mit der Evans befreundet bist!" rief Sirius fast panisch.

„Nein bin ich nicht!" erwiderte sie. „Leider!" fügte sie sehr leise hinzu, was die beiden Jungs trotzdem gehört hatten.

„Wieso leider? Ria, sag jetzt nicht, dass du mit der Evans befreundet sein willst!" entgegnete Sirius leicht geschockt.

„Doch will ich!" schrie sie ihm plötzlich entgegen.

„Wieso?" fragte Sirius verblüfft, wobei James seine Schwester beobachtete, sich jedoch aus dem kleinen Streit zwischen Sirius und ihr raus hielt.

„Na ja, sie imponiert mir, sie hat seid ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogarts keine einzige Freundin, wird von ihren Zimmergenossinnen schikaniert und trotzdem war sie bis zu unserem fünften Jahr immer fröhlich und hat viel gelacht, sogar über eure Streiche. Doch seid Mitte des fünften Jahres hat sie sich verändert, sie ist ernster geworden, auch hat sie niemanden dem sie sich anvertrauen kann, so dass sie alles in sich hineinfrisst! Sie tut mir irgendwie leid, ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich würde gern ihre Freundin sein, doch sie lässt niemanden an sich heran!" erklärte Ria ihm und senkte leicht den Kopf.

„Ria, das rechtfertig jedoch nicht, dass sie uns, wie Peter beobachtet hat bei Mc Gonagall verpetzt!" erwiderte Sirius ruhig.

„Sie hat euch bei Mc Gonagall nicht verpetzt!" schrie sie plötzlich wütend.

„Wieso bist dir da so sicher?" fragte Sirius verwundert über ihre Reaktion.

„Weil ich gehört habe, worüber sich Lily mit Professor McGonagakll unterhalten hat!" antwortete Ria.

„Das kann gar nicht sein Ria, sonst hätte Peter erwähnt, dass er dich gesehen hat!" entgegnete Sirius ihr.

„Er konnte mich überhaupt nicht sehen, da ich hinter der Rüstung, die neben dem Verwandlungsklassenraum steht gestanden habe!" erwiderte diese.

„Und über was habe sich McGonagall und Evans unterhalten?" wollte Sirius von ihr wissen.

„Lily wollte von McGonagall wissen, wann Professor Flitwick Zeit hätte, da sie ihn etwas wegen dem Fidelius Zauber fragen wollte, woraufhin Mc Gonagall sie fragte, wieso sie etwas über diesen Zauber wissen wolle, doch Lily hat ihr nicht gesagt warum und somit teilte ihr McGonagall nur mit, wann sie den Professor am besten sprechen könnte!" antwortete Ria.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich glaube nicht, dass die Evans uns helfen wird, da sie uns nicht besonders mag!" erklärte Sirius und somit war für ihn das Thema erledigt.

„Woher willst du so genau wissen, dass sie euch nicht mag?" fragte Ria.

„Na woher wohl, sie weißt James jedes Mal ab, wenn er sie nach einem Date fragt und mich sieht sie immer an, als wenn sie mich auf den Mond schießen wollte!" antwortete Sirius.

„Ach, hast du oder James, wenn ihr sie angesprochen habt jemals dabei in die Augen gesehen?" fragte Ria provozierend.

„Nein, ich jedenfalls nicht!" antwortete Sirius.

„Ich wenn ich ehrlich bin auch nicht! Wie denn auch, wenn sie ihre Augen schließt, mit dem Kopf schüttelt und sich von mir abwendet, wenn ich sie nach einem Date gefragt habe!" meinte James.

„Dann fragt dich mal, warum sie nicht mit dir ausgehen will James! Denn wenn ihr Lily nur einmal in die Augen gesehen hättet, hättet ihr den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick gesehen!" erklärte Ria.

„Warum sollte sie Schmerz oder Traurigkeit empfinden, sie hat doch keinen Grund oder?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, doch es muss einen Grund dafür geben! Ich habe jedoch noch nicht herausgefunden was für ein Grund das ist!" antwortete Ria.

„Na wie auch immer, ich gebe Sirius Recht, ich glaube auch nicht, dass Evans uns helfen wird!" erklärte James.

„Dann werde ich sie fragen, ob sie uns hilft diesen Trank zu brauen!" erwiderte Ria trotzig.

Doch bevor James seiner Schwester etwas darauf erwidern konnte hörten die drei ein Tock, tock am Fenster, woraufhin James vom Bett aufstand und zu diesem hinüberging. Er öffnete das Fenster und ließ seine Eule ins Zimmer, woraufhin diese zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl flog, sich auf der Lehne von diesem niederließ und James ein Bein entgegen streckte. Nachdem er den Brief vom Bein seiner Eule abgebunden hatte, gab er dieser etwas Wasser und Eulenfutter und danach setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett zu den andern.

„Die Antwort von Remus!" teilte er den beiden mit, nachdem er das Pergament auseinandergefaltet hatte.

„Lies vor!" forderte Sirius ihn auf.

James nickte und begann den Brief von Remus vorzulesen.

Hi ihr drei Urlauber,

schön wieder etwas von euch zu hören!

Klar können wir uns heute am See hier in Little Whinging treffen.

Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus,

dass ich Lily mitbringe.

Ich hatte sie gestern gefragt, ob wir heute zum See schwimmen gehen.

Wir treffen uns so gegen 13:00 Uhr, wenn es euch passt am See okay?

Bis nachher!

Gruß Remus

„Er wollte heute mit Evans zum See schwimmen gehen?" fragte Sirius perplex und schielte zu James.

„Na und? Sie sind Nachbarn und Lily hilft ihm bei den Zaubertränkehausaufgaben, warum sollen die beiden nicht gemeinsam zum See gehen?" fragte Ria. „Außerdem weiß Remus, dass mein verehrter Bruder in Lily verliebt ist!"

„Bin ich nicht!" protestierte James sofort.

„Ach neeiiinnn? Wie komme ich nur auf so was?" feixtet Ria schmunzelnd und verdrehte die Augen.

„Weis ich doch nicht, ich bin jedenfalls nicht in die Evans verliebt!" entgegnete James sauer.

„Hm, dann muss meine Beobachtung wohl falsch sein!" meinte Ria nachdenklich, kicherte jedoch innerlich.

„Muss es wohl!" erwiderte James.

„Doch frag ich mich, warum du sie, was sagte Remus letztens, schon tausenachthundertfünfundneuzig Mal nach einem Date gefragt hast, da du die anderen Mädchen, die dir beim ersten Mal, wenn du sie nach einem Date fragtest einen Korb gaben, beim zweiten Mal links liegen gelassen hast und Lily nicht! Warum James?" fragte Ria mit ernstem Gesicht, doch innerlich konnte sie ihr Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Ganz einfach, die Mädchen, die mir beim ersten Mal, als ich sie fragte ob sie mit mir ausgehen einen Korb gaben, beim zweiten Mal zugesagt hatten und Evans ist die einzige, die…" fing James an zu erklären, doch sprach er nicht weiter, da Ria sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. „Warum lachst du jetzt Ria?"

„James, du belügst dich selber!" stellte sie lachend fest.

„Tu ich nicht, ich hab die Evans nur so oft gefragt, weil ich sie rumkriegen wollte!" erwiderte er trotzig.

„Du bist ein solches Ekel James Zacharias Potter, nur weil du Lily ins Bett kriegen willst, fragst du sie so oft und lässt sie nicht in Ruhe? Du bist so was von… UUUUUHHHHHHH!" schrie Ria ihren Bruder an, sprang vom Bett und verließ wütend das Zimmer.

„Ehrlich James, ich bin ja auch kein Kostverächter, doch so was geht sogar gegen meine Prinzipien!" erklärte Sirius Kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß genau, dass du Ria in Bezug auf Evans angelogen hast Krone!"

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen und Mittagessen, vielleicht sind meine Eltern ja schon aus dem Ministerium zurück!" meinte James nur.

Sirius nickte und gemeinsam standen sie von James Bett auf, verließen das Zimmer und gingen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie sich zu James Eltern und Ria an den Tisch setzten uns zu Mittag aßen.

§§§§§§§§§§

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Evans, das ich bei ihnen zum Mittagessen bleiben durfte!" bedankte sich Remus bei Lilys Großmutter höflich.

„Wieso Remus, du weißt, dass du bei uns immer willkommen bist!" erklärte diese.

„Trotzdem Danke!" erwiderte er. „Kommst du Lily, sonst verpassen wir noch den Bus.

Diese nickte, stand ebenso wie Remus vom Tisch auf, gab ihrer Großmutter und ihrem Großvater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm ihre Tasche und ging gemeinsam mit Remus in Richtung Haustür.

„Viel Spaß am See ihr beiden!" rief Mr. Evans ihnen noch zu.

„Danke Grandpa, bis nachher!" erwiderte Lily, verließ mit Remus das Haus und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Bushaltestelle, welche nur fünf Minuten vom Haus der Evans entfernt war.

Nachdem der Bus hielt, stiegen sie in diesen, Lösten ein Ticket und setzten sich nebeneinander auf einen der vorderen Plätze. Nach ungefähr fünf Kilometern, betätigte Lily den Knopf, welcher dem Fahrer anzeigt, dass sie bei der nächsten Haltestelle aussteigen wollten. Danach standen Remus und sie von ihren Plätzen auf, gingen zur hinteren Tür und als der Bus hielt, stiegen sie aus und gingen das Stück zurück, sodass sie zum Weg kamen, der zum See führte. Plötzlich hörten sie neben sich drei Plopps und neben ihnen standen plötzlich Ria, James und Sirius.

„Hi, wie seid ihr denn hierher gekommen?" fragte Ria neugierig.

„Mit dem Bus!" antwortete Remus.

„Mit dem Bus? Wieso seid ihr nicht appariert? Du hast doch auch die Prüfung bestanden Remus!" wollte Sirius von diesem wissen.

Remus sah Lily an, doch diese lächelte nur. „Remus ist mir zu liebe mit dem Bus gefahren, da ich nicht apparieren kann!" antwortete Lily für diesen freundlich.

„Du kannst nicht apparieren?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Nein kann ich nicht!" gab Lily zu.

„Wieso, du bist doch schon 17 oder?" fragte Sirius leicht verwirrt.

„Nein bin ich nicht, ich werde erst 17!" antwortete Lily.

„Aha, wann den?" fragte Sirius nun neugierig.

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das werde ich dir nicht verraten!" antwortete Lily.

„Lasst uns einen Platz suchen, wo wir uns hinlegen können okay?" fragte Ria, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Alle nickten und gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg entlang der zum See führte.

„Sieh mal Serverus, dass Schlammblut Evans hat sich eine Leibgarde zugelegt!" hörten sie plötzlich neben sich die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

James und Sirius ballten wütend die Hände und funkelten ihn mit Zorn in den Augen an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Muggelstämmige Hexen an diesem See nicht baden dürfen Malfoy!" erwiderte Lily freundlich, doch mit einem schneidenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Normaler Weise halten sich hier an diesem See nur reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer auf und Schlamm- sowie Halbblüter sind hier nicht erwünscht! Doch ich würde bei dir eine Ausnahme machen Schlammblut, wenn du mir sagst, wo sich dein Bruder versteckt hält, dann würde ich dich mit deinem dicken Hintern hier dulden!" erklärte Malfoy Lily.

„Es tut mir Leid, doch ich weiß nicht wo mein Bruder sich aufhält!" erwiderte Lily.

„Das lässt sich schnell feststellen, ob du es weißt oder nicht!" entgegnete Malfoy.

„Lucius, ich an deiner Stelle würde es lassen, sie hat letztens erst Avery in die Knie gezwungen!" flüsterte Lestrange.

„Ich bin nicht Ray, der sich von einem Schlammblut in die Knie zwingen lässt!" erwiderte Malfoy selbstsicher.

Remus und Ria hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, James und Sirius festzuhalten, sodass diese sich nicht auf Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy und Snape stürzen, da es keinen Sinn hatte, hier am See ein Duell auszufechten. Außerdem hatte Lily Remus und Ria mit einem Blick zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich raushalten sollten.

„Also Schlammblut, gibst du mir die Information, die ich von dir haben will oder muss ich dich zwingen?" fragte Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, versuch dein Glück, wenn du dich traust!" antwortete Lily, woraufhin Sirius, James, Ria und Remus diese fassungslos ansahen.

„Wie du willst!" erwiderte Malfoy, zog seinen Zauberstab und rief." CRUCIO!"

Doch Lily fiel nicht zu Boden und wand sich auch nicht vor Schmerzen auf diesem. Sie stand immer noch so da, wie sie, bevor Malfoy den Fluch auf sie hetzte vor diesem stand und lächelte ihn an.

„Dann anders!" rief er wütend, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, legte seine Zeigefinger an Lilys Schläfen und flüsterte: „Leglimens!" wobei er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Wenn ich nicht will, dass du in meine Gedanken eindringst, wirst du es auch nicht schaffen!" erklärte Lily, wobei sie ihm ebenfalls tief in die Augen sah und ihn dabei sogar noch anlächelte.

Plötzlich schrie Malfoy auf, nahm seine Finger von Lilys Schläfen und fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie.

Lestrange half Malfoy wieder auf die Beine und dieser sah Lily mit hasserfülltem Blick an. „Das wirst du büssen Schlammblut!"

„Das steht noch nicht fest, wer büssen wird!" erwiderte Lily freundlich.

Remus legte eine Hand auf Lilys Unterarm und deutete ihr an, dass sie sich einen Platz suchen wollten. Diese nickte und ging gemeinsam mit James, Sirius, Ria und ihm weiter in Richtung See. Dort fanden sie einen schönen Platz, der halb in der Sonne und halb im Schatten lag, breiteten ihre mitgebrachten Decken aus und entledigten sich ihrer Kleidung. James und Sirius bekamen große Augen, als sie Lily in einem dezent grünen Bikini sahen. Lily legte sich neben Remus auf die Decke, zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen. James stellte fest, dass es das gleiche Buch war, welches sie schon im Zug gelesen hatte und wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Sag mal, hab ich das geträumt oder hat Evans gerade eben Malfoy in die Knie gezwungen?" fragte er Sirius ganz leise.

„Du hast nicht geträumt Krone, ich habe es auch gesehen!" antwortete Sirius ebenso leise.

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile auf ihren Decken, wobei Lily in ihrem Buch las, Sirius und James sich eine Rache für Malfoy ausdachten, da sich beide einig waren, dass dieser Lily beleidigt und noch dazu einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf sie gehetzt hatte, Remus und Ria spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach, welche Ria gegen Remus gewann. Plötzlich legte Lily ein Lesezeichen in ihr Buch, schlug dieses zu, stand auf und ging zum See hinunter. Sie stieg ins Wasser und schwamm auf den riesigen Fels, der sich mitten im See fand zu. Die drei Marauder und Ria sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und begaben sich ebenfalls ins Wasser, wo Sirius und James sogleich eine Wasserschlacht untereinander austrugen und Remus gemeinsam mit Ria zum Felsen, auf welchen Lily saß hinüberschwamm. Sie setzten sich neben sie und hielten ihr Gesicht in die Sonne.

Als James und Sirius genug hatten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser zu bespritzen, stiegen sie wieder ans Ufer, gingen zu ihrem Platz zurück und legte sich auf die Decken.

Plötzlich standen Avery, Malfoy, Lestrange und Snape neben ihnen, zogen ohne jeglichen Kommentar ihre Zauberstäbe und hetzten einige Flüche auf James und Sirius, wobei ein Fluch James Augen traf und dieser daraufhin nichts mehr sehen konnte. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war plötzlich alles vorbei und beide hörten die vier Slytherins nur noch stöhnen. James hatte die Hände auf seine Augen gepresst, nachdem der Fluch diese getroffen hatten, doch spürte plötzlich er zarte Finger auf seinen Händen, die diese sanft von seinen Augen wegzogen.

„Lass mich mal sehen!" hörte er die sanfte Stimme von Lily.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht lieber ins St.- Mungos bringen!" fragte Sirius, den es nicht so erwischt hatte wie James.

„Das würde bis wir da sind, auch wenn wir apparieren zu lange dauern. Ihm muss sofort geholfen werden, ansonsten wird er sein Augenlicht verlieren und erblinden!" antwortete Lily ihm, streckte ihre Hand aus und deutete ihm an, ihr seinen Zauberstab zu geben.

„Was hast du vor Evans? Wenn du ihm schadest, wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen und dann wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh!" warnte Sirius Lily.

„Das würde nur ein kleiner Schatten mehr auf meiner Seele sein, mehr nicht!" erwiderte sie ruhig und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Lily flüsterte ein paar Worte, richtete dabei Sirius Zauberstab, als aus diesem ein hellegrüner Strahl herauskam auf James linkes Auge, wobei sie leicht kreisende Bewegungen machte, als der hellgrüne Strahl erlosch, richtete sie den Zauberstab auf James rechtes Auge und verfuhr ebenso wie beim linken. Ria, Remus und Sirius sahen ihr gebannt dabei zu und als der hellgrüne Strahl erlosch, gab Lily Sirius den Zauberstab zurück, stand von ihren Knien auf, entfernte sich von James und setzte sich auf ihr Handtuch.

„Was hast du eben bei James gemacht?" fragte Ria mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ihm sein Augenlicht gerettet!" antwortete Lily, stand auf, zog sich an, packte ihre Sachen in die Tasche und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in die Richtung wo sich der Weg befand, der zur Straße zurückführte.

„Wehe, wenn das nicht stimmt!" grummelte Sirius und kniete sich neben James auf die Decke.

„Jetzt hör auf Sirius! Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass Lily außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern darf, da sie noch nicht 17 ist. Sie hat gegen einige Regeln verstoßen, nur um James zu helfen, wenn sie Glück hat bekommt sie nur eine Verwarnung, doch wenn nicht dann…" schrie Ria ihn aufgebracht an.

„Ria hat Recht Tatze! Wo ist eigentlich meine Brille?" fragte James und tastete nach dieser die Decke ab.

„Wo willst du hin Ria?" fragte Remus, als er sah, dass dies sich anzog und ihre Sachen in die Tasche packte.

„Zu Lily! Wie weit wohnt ihr auseinander Remus?" fragte Ria.

„Ihre Großeltern wohnen gleich neben uns, wieso?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Ich weiß wo du wohnst, also werde ich zu euch apparieren und danach zu Lily hinübergehen!" antwortete Ria und war auch schon verschwunden.

„James, wie geht es dir?" fragte Remus an diesen gewandt.

„Mir geht es gut, nur kann ich meine Brille wegschmeißen, da ich durch sie überhaupt nichts mehr sehe!" erklärte dieser.

„Hab ich's doch gewusst, dass die Evans was falsch gemacht hat!" regte Sirius sich auf.

„Lasst uns auch unsere Sachen zusammen packen, dann apparieren wir ebenfalls zu Lily!" schlug Remus vor.

„Dann kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen!" erwiderte Sirius wütend.

Nachdem sich die drei Marauder angezogen und ihre Sachen in die Taschen gepackt hatten, apparierten sie zu Remus nach Hause, von wo aus sie zum Haus von Lilys Großeltern hinübergingen. Remus klingelte und kurz darauf wurde dir Haustür auch schon geöffnet. Vor ihnen stand ein älterer Herr, welchen sie schon am Bahnhof, als sie von Hogwarts nach London zurückkamen gesehen hatten.

„Hallo Remus!" grüßte Lilys Großvater diesen und sah danach James und Sirius fragend an.

„Ähm… hallo Mr. Evans, dass sind James Potter und Sirius Black sie sind Freunde von mir. Wir wollten zu Lily, ist sie schon da?" fragte Remus diesen.

„Ja, sie und noch ein junges Mädchen sind auf der Terrasse, aber kommt doch erst einmal rein!" forderte Mr. Evans die drei Jungen auf und trat zur Seite, damit sie ins Haus kommen konnten.

Als Lilys Großvater die Haustür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, führte er sie durchs Wohnzimmer zur Terrasse, wo sie Ria und Lily an einem Tisch sitzend vorfanden. Die drei Marauder setzten sich zu ihnen und noch bevor Sirius auf Lily losgehen konnte, wurde diese von ihrem Großvater ins Haus gerufen.

„Lily, kommst du mal, hier ist ein Professor aus deiner Schule!" rief Mr. Evans vom Wohnzimmer zur Terrasse hinaus.

„Ich komme Grandpa!" erwiderte sie, stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie von Dumbledore erwartet wurde.

Sirius, James, Remus und Ria saßen so am Tisch, dass sie in das Wohnzimmer hineinsehen konnten und sahen, wie Dumbledore Lily eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mit ihr sprach. Sie sahen Lily, je nachdem was Dumbledore zu ihr sagte, nickte oder mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Kurz darauf verabschiedete er wieder von Lily und war im Kamin verschwunden. Sie konnten sehen, dass Lilys Schultern zu beben anfingen und diese in den Knien zusammensackte und zu Boden fiel.

„Lily!" rief Ria entsetzt und war aufgesprungen, als sie sah, wie Lily zu Boden glitt.

Sie rannte ins Haus und auf Lily zu, welche am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Auch James, Sirius und Remus waren von ihren Plätzen aufgesprungen und ins Wohnzimmer der Evans gerannt. James hob Lily vom Boden hoch und legte sie auf die Couch, welche in der Nähe vom Kamin stand.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Mr. Evans, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und sah die jungen Leute besorgt an.

„Wir wissen es nicht!" antwortete Ria wahrheitsgemäß.

„Kate, bring mir bitte ein kaltes Tuch und du weiß schon was noch!" rief er seiner Frau zu.

Diese kam schon nach kurzer Zeit mit einem kalten Tuch und einem Fläschchen ins Wohnzimmer. Das Tuch legte sie Lily gleich auf die Stirn und aus dem Fläschchen, tropfte sie einige Tropfen auf einen Löffel und reichte diesen ihrem Mann. Dieser drückte sanft ihr Kinn nach unten und führte den Löffel an ihre Lippen, so dass die Flüssigkeit langsam in ihren Mund hineinfließen konnte.

„Nun heißt es nur noch warten!" erklärte Mr. Evans und gab seiner Frau den Löffel.

„Hoffentlich hat das bald ein Ende, wie viel soll sie denn noch ertragen, bis sie endlich zur Ruhe kommt?" meinte sie an ihren Mann gewandt.

„Ich weiß es nicht Kat, ich weiß es einfach nicht! Du weißt wie gern ich ihr alles abnehmen würde, doch kann ich es leider nicht!" erwiderte er daraufhin und hielt Lilys Hand dabei in seiner.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans hatten ganz vergessen, das James, Sirius, Ria und Remus immer noch neben der Couch, auf welcher Lily lag standen und somit alles mitbekamen, über was sie sich soeben unterhielten. Sirius sah die anderen nacheinander an und stellte fest, dass diese ebenso fassungslose Gesichter hatten wie er.

Langsam öffnete Lily die Augen und sah ihren Großvater verwundert an, doch mit einem Mal konnte man in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass sie sich wieder an alles erinnerte, was vor ihrem Zusammenbruch passiert und vorgefallen war.

„Grandpa, bin ich schon wieder…" fing sie an, doch als sie das nicken ihres Großvaters sah, wusste sie bescheid.

„Liebes, wir sollten jemand anderes finden, der den Aufenthaltsort von Luke in sich trägt!" meinte Mr. Evans.

„Wir brauchen niemanden mehr finden Grandpa!" erwiderte Lily und sah mit starrem Blick an diesem vorbei.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte dieser und sah seine Enkeltochter besorgt an.

Lily setzte sich abrupt auf, sah ihren Großvater mit Tränen in den Augen an. Doch plötzlich registrierte sie, dass die Marauder und Ria neben der Couch standen, sodass sie sich zusammen riss und keine Träne aus ihren Augen entkommen ließ.

„Liebes, kann ich dich für ungefähr vier Stunden allein lassen?" fragte Mr. Evans besorgt.

„Sicher Gandpa!" antwortete Lily.

„Mr. Evans, ich wohne gleich neben an, wenn etwas sein sollte, kann Lily zu meinen Eltern gehen!" meinte Remus, woraufhin dieser nickte und von der Couch aufstand.

„Du musst Granny wieder ins Krankenhaus bringen nicht wahr?" fragte Lily und sah ihren Großvater besorgt an.

„Ja Liebes, es geht ihr noch gut, doch es fängt langsam wieder an und du weiß wie es ihr morgen gehen wird!" antwortete Mr. Evans und drückte kurz Lilys Hand.

„Lily Liebes, spätestens in drei Tagen bin ich wieder hier, mach dir nicht so viel Sorgen um mich mein Mädchen, du bist noch so jung und hast noch das ganze Leben vor dir!" erklärte Mrs. Evans, drückte Lily, die von der Couch aufgestanden war kurz an sich, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zu ihrem Mann, mit welchem sie kurz darauf das Haus verließ.

„Ähm… Lily!" sprach Remus diese vorsichtig an.

„Hm!"

„Ähm… was war das für ein Zauber, mit welchem du James vorhin beim See geholfen hast?" fragte Remus immer noch darauf bedacht nicht Sirius zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

„Es war ein Heilzauber! Ich konnte bei dem Fluch, welcher James Augen traf nur diesen Heilzauber anwenden, da die anderen, welche es noch für Fluchschäden an den Augen gibt nicht gewirkt hätten!" antwortete Lily. „Warum?"

„Na ja, James kann durch seine Brille, wenn er sie aufsetzt nichts mehr sehen!" erklärte Remus daraufhin.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte Lily nur daraufhin.

„Was soll das heißen Evans, du weißt!" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Du hast keinen Grund dich aufzuregen Sirius! Dieser Heilzauber, welchen ich bei James anwenden musste, heilt bei seiner Anwendung auch die jeweilige Sehschwäche, welche derjenige hat, bei dem man diesen Heilzauber anwendet, daher benötigt James keine Brille mehr. Doch wenn er Wert auf diese legt, kann er sich ja Fensterglas in diese einsetzen lassen!" antwortete Lily mit ruhiger Stimme, dann wandte sie sich von den drei Maraudern und Ria ab und ging hinaus auf die Terrasse, von wo aus sie weiter zu einem Baum, welcher im Garten der Evans stand ging, sich am Fuß des Stammes niederließ und mit angewinkelten Beinen, um welche sie ihre Arme geschlungen hatte in Richtung Westen sah, wo langsam die Sonne unterging.

„Toll Sirius, dass hast du wieder echt toll hingekriegt!" regte sich Ria über diesen auf.

„Hey, woher sollte ich das den wissen?" verteidigte er sich.

„Kannst du auch nicht, doch musst du sie gleich so anfahren? Sie hat James geholfen und dabei riskiert, da sie außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern darf und sie auch noch nicht Volljährig ist vom Zaubereiministerium aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen zu werden und du benimmst dich ihr gegenüber, als hätte sie James mit einem Unverzeihlichen attackiert! Echt Sirius, du solltest mal langsam lernen dich zu beherrschen!" erwiderte Ria ihm und sah ihn dabei mit einem du- bist- ein- solcher- Idiot Blick an.

„Remus, warum sitzt Lily an dem Baum?" fragte Ria diesen.

„Lily sitzt in den Sommerferien oft an diesem Baum und sie nach Westen, sie liebt den Sonnenuntergang! Auch in Hogwarts habe ich sie oft vom Gemeinschaftsraum oder unserem Schlafsaalfenster an der dicken Buche beim See sitzen sehen, da sie auch in Hogwarts immer der Sonne beim untergehen zusieht!" erklärte Remus ihr auf ihre Frage hin.

Ria nickte verstehend, verließ ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer durch die Terrassentür und ging auf Lily zu. Als sie bei ihr ankam, setzte sie sich zu ihr und sah schweigend ebenfalls der Sonne dabei zu, wie diese unterging.

„Danke Lily!" bedankte sich Ria bei dieser und durchbrach somit die Stille, welche sie eben noch umgeben hatte.

„Wofür? Ich habe nur geholfen, mehr nicht!" erklärte Lily, sah Ria jedoch nicht dabei an sondern immer noch der Sonne zu, wie diese am Horizont unterging.

„Lily, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" flüsterte Ria unsicher.

„Ja, was möchtest du wissen?" fragte Lily und sah Ria dabei in die Augen.

„Warum lässt du nicht zu, dass jemand mit dir befreundet sein will?" wollte Ria von ihr wissen.

„Das möchte ich dir nicht beantworten, vielleicht irgendwann einmal, jedoch jetzt noch nicht! Nur eins werde ich dir sagen, wenn ich Freunde hätte, würde ich sie in Gefahr bringen, darum vermeide ich es, mich mit jemandem anzufreunden, da ich dadurch keine Angst um denjenigen zu haben brauch!" antwortete Lily freundlich. „Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen und bitte frag mich nicht weiter ja? Bitte!"

Lily wandte sich wieder von Ria ab, sah noch einmal nach Westen, stand kurz danach auf und nachdem sie Ria geholfen hatte ebenfalls aufzustehen, ging sie zurück zum Haus und durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch vom Kamin niederließ und gedankenverloren ins Feuer sah.

„Es ist schon reichlich spät, wir sollten auch nach Hause gehen!" meinte Remus zu den anderen.

Diese nickten, verabschiedeten sich von Lily und reisten mittels Flohpulver vom Kamin der Lupins aus wieder nach Hause. Kurz nachdem die Marauder und Ria sich von Lily verabschiedet hatten, ging Lily hoch in ihr Zimmer und nachdem sie im Bad war, ging sie ins Bett, wo sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily, wie auch schon die letzten 6 Jahre um 5:30 Uhr auf. Sie hatte es sich seid ihrem 1. Jahr in Hogwarts angewöhnt, um diese Uhrzeit aufzustehen, da ihr gleich am ersten Schultag von ihren Zimmergenossinnen klar gemacht wurde, was diese von ihr hielten und dass sie lieber ihre Freundin Lea anstatt Lily in ihrem Schlafsaal gehabt hätten. Seid diesem Tag an, stand Lily immer jeden Morgen, auch an den Wochenenden um diese Uhrzeit auf, um den Gemeinheiten und Sticheleien von Jennifer, Jessica und Melanie zu entgehen. Ihr Körper hatte sich schon so an diese Uhrzeit gewöhnt, dass sie auch, wenn sie bei ihren Großeltern in den Ferien war immer um diese Zeit wach wurde. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging ins angrenzende Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog sie sich an und verließ ihr Zimmer, um in die Küche zu gehen und für sich und ihren Großvater das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„Guten Morgen Lily!" begrüßte sie ihr Großvater, als er die Küche betrat.

„Guten Morgen Grandpa!" grüßte diese zurück und setzte sich mit ihm gemeinsam an den Tisch um zu frühstücken.

„Lil, als du gestern mit Remus zum See warst, kam eine Eule mit einem Brief für dich. Bitte entschuldige Liebes, doch dadurch dass du von deinem Professor besucht wurdest und ich deine Großmutter ins Krankenhaus gebracht habe, hatte ich ganz vergessen ihn dir zu geben!" teilte Mr. Evans seiner Enkeltochter mit, stand vom Tisch auf, verließ die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer, von wo er kurze Zeit später wieder in die Küche kam und Lily den Brief aushändigte. Diese öffnete diesen und begann ihn zu lesen.

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,

wir wurden informiert, dass sie um fünfundvierzig Minuten vor fünf am heutigen Nachmittag an einem See,

der sich in der Nähe einer Muggelwohngegend befindet einen für ihr Alter nicht zulässigen Heilzauber ausgeführten,

womit sie gegen den Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger verstoßen haben.

Dies führt zu einem einstweiligen Verweis von der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Beamte des Zaubereiministeriums werden sie am morgigen Vormittag gegen 10:00 Uhr aufsuchen,

um ihren Zauberstab zu konfiszieren bis in einer disziplinarischen Anhörung entschieden wird,

ob sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen oder nicht.

Der Termin dieser Anhörung wird ihnen gesondert mitgeteilt werden und wir weisen sie daraufhin,

dass sie das Haus ihrer Großeltern bis dahin nicht verlassen dürfen.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Jeraldina Hangelink

Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei

Zaubereiministerium

Nachdem sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr die sich über der Küchentür befand und danach zu ihrem Großvater.

„Liebes, was ist? Steht etwas unerfreuliches in dem Brief?" fragte Thomas Evans und sah sie dabei besorgt an.

„Grandpa, in 2 ½ Stunden kommen Leute vom Zaubereiministerium und wollen meinen Zauberstab konfiszieren!" antwortete Lily mit leicht abwesenden Blick.

„Wieso? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, dass sie einen Grund dazu hätten?" fragte Mr. Evans verwundert.

„Ja, ich habe gestern am See…" begann Lily und erzählte ihrem Großvater, dass James und Sirius von anderen Schülern Hogwarts mit Flüchen bombardiert und dabei ein Fluch James Augen traf und dass sie ihm durch einen Heilzauber sein Augenlicht retten konnte, da er dieses ansonsten verloren hätte. „Und da ich in der Zaubererwelt mit 16 noch Minderjährig bin, habe ich, dadurch dass ich diesen Zauber durchführte gegen ein Erlass des Zaubereiministeriums verstoßen!" beendete Lily ihre Erklärung.

„Sie bestrafen dich dafür, dass du geholfen hast?" fragte Mr. Evans fassungslos.

„Ja, da ich eben laut diesem Erlass nicht hätte zaubern dürfen!" antwortete Lily.

„Sie bestrafen dich sozusagen dafür, dass du ein gutes Herz hast und anderen, obwohl du weißt, dass du dadurch in Schwierigkeiten kommst kannst hilfst! Was sind das nur für Leute, die jemanden bestrafen, nur weil er einem anderen geholfen hat?" fragte Thomas Evans und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Grandpa, sie wussten ja nicht, warum ich den Heilzauber durchgeführt habe!" gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Ich begreife diese Leute dennoch nicht!" meinte Mr. Evans.

„Guten Morgen! Miss Evans, ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore!" begrüßte Lily diesen. „Ich kann mir denken warum sie mit mir sprechen wollen, aber bitte setzten sie sich doch!"

„Danke!" erwiderte Dumbledore und setzte sich zu Lily und ihren Großvater an den Tisch. „Miss Evans, das Zaubereiministerium hat mich heute Morgen benachrichtigt, dass sie einen einstweiligen Verweis von der Schule bekommen haben und dass sie zu einer Anhörung ins Zaubereiministerium geladen werden, darf ich fragen, was der Grund für diesen Verweis von der Schule ist?" fragte Dumbledore und sah Lily freundlich dabei an.

Lily erzählte ihm, was sich am gestrigen Nachmittag am See ereignet hatte, woraufhin Dumbledore verstehend nickte.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, auch dass sie in zwei Tagen eine Sondergenehmigung bekommen, so dass an der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern teilnehmen können, auch werde ich bei der Anhörung anwesend sein und sie nötigenfalls verteidigen, da sie im Grunde nur geholfen haben, da jemand im gewissen Sinne verletzt wurde!" erklärte Dumbledore ihr und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Danke Professor!" bedankte sich Lily freundlich.

Dumbledore nickte, verabschiedete sich von ihr und augenblicklich war er aus den Flammen verschwunden. Lily stand auf und ging durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten. Sie ging zu dem Baum hinüber, an welchem sie sonst Abends den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete, setzte sich darunter und sah nachdenklich einem kleinen Käfer zu, der sich gerade abmühte über einen kleinen Stock zu klettern.

§§§§§§§§

Als Ria, James und Sirius zum Mittagessen in die Küche kamen, trafen sie auf Professor Dumbledore, welcher mit den Potters am Tisch saß und sich mit ihnen unterhielt.

„Guten Tag!" grüßten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Guten Tag ihr drei, sagt mal seid ihr aus dem Bett gefallen oder warum seid ihr so früh munter?" fragte Mrs. Potter lächelnd.

„Mum, wir wollten Samstag in die Winkelgasse und unsere Bücher kaufen, ist das in Ordnung oder hast du etwas anderes für diesen Tag geplant?" fragte Ria ihrer Mutter und setzte sich, ebenso wie James und Sirius zu ihren Eltern und Dumbledore an den Tisch.

„Nein Liebes, geht ruhig, dein Vater und ich müssen am Samstag arbeiten!" antwortete Felizitas Potter ihrer Tochter. „James, wo ist deine Brille?" fragte sie an diesen gewandt.

Doch noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, wandte sich sein Vater an ihn.

„James, warum hast du uns gestern Abend nichts erzählt?" fragte Mr. Potter diesen und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Was meinst du?" fragte dieser und sah seinen Vater verwundert an.

„Ich meine den Vorfall, welcher sich gestern Nachmittag am See in Little Whinging ereignete!" antwortete Mr. Zacharias Potter.

„Woher weißt du von diesem Vorfall?" fragte James seinen Vater erstaunt.

„Ich habe es deinen Eltern erzählt, da Miss Evans einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen hat, woraufhin sie einen einstweiligen Verweis von Hogwarts erhielt, auf Grund dessen, dass sie gegen den Erlass verstieß, welcher ihr untersagt als minderjährige Hexe in den Ferien zu zaubern, sie hätte wohl nur eine Verwarnung bekommen, wenn es sich dabei nur um einen einfachen Zauber gehandelt hätte, doch sie hat einen ihrem Alter nicht entsprechenden Heilzauber ausgeführt und somit erhielt sie den einstweiligen Verweis von Hogwarts. Eine Anhörung wird entscheiden, ob sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren darf oder ob ihr Zauberstab zerbrochen wird!" antwortete Dumbledore anstelle von Mr. Potter.

„Wir können bezeugen, dass sie mit diesem Zauber das Augenlicht von James gerettet hat, ansonsten wäre er, nachdem ihn ein Zauber, welchen Malfoy auf ihn hetzte seine Augen traf und es fürs St.- Mungos zu spät war jetzt blind! Lily hat ihm geholfen, warum wird sie jetzt dafür bestraft?" fragte Ria aufgebracht. „Wann ist diese Anhörung Professor und ich werde auf jeden Fall für Lily aussagen!"

„Wann die Anhörung stattfindet, wird Miss Evans noch mitgeteilt und Lily möchte nicht, dass ihr für sie aussagt, auch werde ich bei dieser Anhörung anwesend sein!" antwortete Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wieso will Lily nicht, dass wir für sie aussagen?" fragte Ria verständnislos.

„Sie möchte euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen und daher lehnt sie eure Zeugenaussage ab!" antwortete Dumbledore ernst.

„Ria, ich verstehe nicht, warum du unbedingt für die Evans aussagen willst!" erklärte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt, warum!" regte sich Ria auf.

„Miss Potter, wie mir ist in den letzten Jahren aufgefallen ist, bemühen sie sich mit Miss Evans Freundschaft zu schließen, habe ich Recht?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja!" gab diese leicht errötend zu.

„Ria, hast du in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren Lily angefasst? Was ich meine, am Arm oder an der Schulter?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt, woraufhin James, Sirius und Ria, sowie Dumbledore und Mr. Potter diese verständnislos ansahen.

„Nein wieso, was meinst du damit?" fragte Ria leicht irritiert.

„Was ich damit meine ist folgendes, hast du sie irgendwie berührt, sei es indem du sie am Arm zurückhieltest um mit ihr zu sprechen!" antwortete Mrs. Potter ihrer Tochter.

„Nein, sie ließ es nicht zu, dass ich sie berühre!" antwortete Ria und sah ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

„Dann ist ja gut!" meinte diese erleichtert.

„Ich habe sie gestern, nachdem Professor Dumbledore abgereist war und sie bewusstlos zu Boden glitt, hochgehoben und auf die Couch ihrer Großeltern gelegt!" teilte James seinen Eltern und Dumbledore nachdenklich mit.

„Gut dass sie in dem Moment bewusstlos war!" meinte Mrs. Potter seufzend.

„Warum, was wäre denn, wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre?" fragte Sirius neugierig, auch Dumbledore, James, Ria und Mr. Potter sahen Mrs. Potter daraufhin fragend und ebenso neugierig an wie Sirius.

„Diese Frage werde ich dir nicht beantworten Sirius!" antwortete Mrs. Potter. „Albus, dir sollte Lily selbst erzählen, was ich soeben meinte, denn ich möchte nicht das Vertrauen, welches sie mir entgegen gebracht hat verlieren, da ich weiß, das selbst ihre Großeltern nichts davon wissen, was sie mir anvertraut hat!" erklärte sie an Dumbledore gewandt.

Dieser nickte verstehend. „Ich muss ohnehin noch einmal zu ihr, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie die Genehmigung vom Ministerium erhalten hat!" erwiderte dieser, ohne näheres zu erklären. „Wir sehen uns nachher beim Treffen!" fügte er noch hinzu, stand vom Stuhl auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ die Küche, um vom Wohnzimmer der Potters aus in die Gladiolenstraße 11, wo Lilys Großeltern wohnten mittels Flohpulver zu reisen.

„Wenn ihr mit Mittagessen fertig seid, könnt ihr ja zum See schwimmen gehen!" meinte Mrs. Potter, stand vom Stuhl auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

James, Ria und Sirius sahen sich verwirrt über das soeben gehörte an, standen ebenfalls vom Tisch auf und verließen die Küche in Richtung Wohnzimmer, von welchem aus sie durch die Terrassentür nach draußen auf die Ländereien vom Gut de Ville gingen. Als sie beim See ankamen, setzten sie sich unter eine der Linden, welche dort standen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Was ist so besonderes mit der Evans passiert, dass Felizitas es uns nicht sagen will?" fragte Sirius plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Keine Ahnung, doch es muss etwas Schlimmes sein, ansonsten hätte Mum nicht so reagiert, wie sie reagierte!" antwortete Ria.

„Wie auch immer, ich mache mir die letzten 1 ½ Wochen keine Gedanken um Evans, dazu will ich diese letzten Tage der Ferien noch viel zu sehr genießen!" erklärte Sirius, ließ sich ins Gras sinken, sah in den Himmel und den vorbeiziehenden Wolken zu.

„Du bist so ein Egoist Sirius!" stellte Ria fest, sah diesen wütend an und ging zurück zum Haus.

„Ehrlich Sirius, zu Peter hast du gesagt, dass er nicht so über Evans reden soll und selber lässt du keine Gelegenheit aus, etwas negatives über sie zu sagen!" erklärte James kopfschüttelnd.

„Weißt du James, Evans ist für mich ein Rätsel, sie zwingt Malfoy in die Knie, verzieht keine Mine, als dieser einen schwarzmagischen Fluch, welcher sie zu Boden zwingen sollte hetzt und dann auch noch dass, was deine Mutter eben sagte! Du weißt genau, ich mag es nicht, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich geht!" erwiderte Sirius und setzte sich auf.

„Dann sollten wir es herausfinden!" meinte James, wobei er seinem Freund fest in die Augen sah.

Sirius nickte. „Das sollten wir und wir wären nicht die berüchtigten Marauder, wenn wir es nicht herausgekommen würden!" entgegnete er.

„Hey, wir können ja Remus fragen, ob er am Samstag mit uns in die Winkelgasse kommt!" meinte James grinsend, um auf ein anderen Thema zu lenken.

„Auf jeden Fall, wird bestimmt lustig, aber jetzt lass uns schwimmen gehen okay?" fragte Sirius, stand auf, zog sich bis auf seine Badehose aus und sprang mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser, wohin ihm kurz darauf James folgte.

§§§§§§§§

„Grandpa!" rief Lily als sie durch die Terrassentür von draußen ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ja Liebes, was ist?" fragte dieser und kam vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte, wieso warst du nicht überrascht, als Professor Dumbledore von der Beerdigung meiner Eltern sprach?" wollte Lily von diesem wissen.

„Deine Grandma und ich haben gehört, als er es dir mitteilte, da wir gerade ins Wohnzimmer kommen wollten, daher wusste ich schon, dass deine Eltern getötet wurden. Wir sind dann wieder in die Küche gegangen und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass deine Grandma über den Tod unseres Sohnes und unserer Schwiegertochter weinte und sich dadurch ihr Zustand nicht gerade verbesserte!" erklärte Mr. Evans ihr.

Lily nickte und wollte sich gerade der Terrassentür zuwenden und wieder nach draußen gehen, als sich die Flammen im Kamin grün färbten und Dumbledore aus diesem heraus stieg.

„Ah gut dass sie gleich antreffe, ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass das Ministerium ihnen die Genehmigung erteilt hat, an der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern teilzunehmen Miss Evans!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Danke für ihre Mühe Professor!" bedankte sich Lily bei diesem.

„Miss Evans, kann ich sie kurz allein sprechen?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ich muss ohnehin nach London!" erklärte Mr. Evans, verabschiedete sich von Lily und Dumbledore und verließ das Haus.

„Worüber möchten sie mit mir sprechen Professor?" fragte Lily diesen.

„Mrs. Potter hat sich Sorgen um sie gemacht und ich habe sie gefragt, was es damit auf sich hat, als sie Ria fragte, ob sie sie in irgendeiner Weise berührt hätte!" antwortete Dumbledore.

Lily sah diesen entsetzt an. „Ich… ich…" stotterte sie.

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Potter hat mir nichts erzählt, sie sagte, dass ich dich selber fragen soll, da sie dein Vertrauen in sie nicht enttäuschen will!" erklärte Dumbledore freundlich.

Lily nickte und bat Dumbledore mit sich auf die Terrasse, wo sie sich an den sich dort befindlichen Tisch setzten und sie ihm erzählte, was Mrs. Potter mit ihrer Äußerung gemeint hätte.

„Miss Evans, dürfte ich ihnen einen Vorschlag machen?" fragte Dumbledore, nachdem Lily ihre Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Ja!"

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre beobachtet, dass sich Miss Potter darum bemüht, mit ihnen Freundschaft zu schließen, mein Vorschlag wäre es, dass sie es zulassen und sich mit ihr anfreunden, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass vieles leichter für sie werden wird, wenn sie jemanden haben, mit dem sie reden können und sie versteht!" erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Professor, ich bringe jeden der mit mir befreundet ist in Gefahr und ich möchte nicht um jemanden Angst haben müssen, der mir etwas bedeutet!" erwiderte Lily.

„Sie können sicher sein, dass Miss Potter sich verteidigen kann, wenn ihr jemand etwas antun will!" entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ich werde mir ihren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lassen und mir Gedanken darüber machen!" versprach Lily.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann bei der Anhörung! Bitte teilen sie mir mit, wann diese sein wird, wenn sie dieses wissen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ministerium mir keine Nachricht zukommen lassen wird, doch ich möchte bei dieser Anhörung anwesend sein und sie nötigen Falls vor diesen verbohrten Ministeriumsbeamten verteidigen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde, sowie ich weiß, wann die Anhörung stattfinden soll ihnen sofort bescheid geben Professor!" sicherte Lily diesem zu. „Ähm… Professor, ich darf das Haus meine Großeltern bis zu dieser Anhörung, außer zur Beerdigung meiner Eltern nicht verlassen, falls ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück darf, habe ich keine Bücher, da ich nicht in die Winkelgasse darf!" erklärte Lily.

„Ich werde Miss Potter bitten, ihre Bücher mitzubesorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dies gern übernehmen wird!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Danke Professor!" bedankte sich Lily freundlich.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich von Lily und reiste über den Kamin der Evans zurück nach Hogwarts.

Lily nahm sich das Buch, welches sie schon auf der Heimreise von Hogwarts nach London und am See gelesen hatte, ging zu ihrem Lieblingsbaum, setzte sich darunter und begann zu lesen.

Die Tage bis zur Beerdigung ihrer Eltern vergingen für Lily viel zu schnell. Am Samstagmorgen, wurde sie von ihrem Großvater geweckt, da sie nicht wie die Tagen zuvor um 5:30 Uhr aufgewacht war.

„Liebes, du musst aufstehen!" sagte er sanft und rüttelte sie sanft am Arm.

„Ist gut Grandpa!" erwiderte sie, öffnete die Augen und sah ihren Großvater freundlich an.

„Ich habe schon den Frühstückstisch gedeckt, wenn du fertig bist, komm runter, damit du noch etwas in den Magen bekommst, bevor wir zum Friedhof müssen!" erklärte er und verließ Lilys Zimmer.

Diese stand auf, ging ins Bad und nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, ging sie zum Schrank und holte frische Unterwäsche und ein schwarzes Kleid heraus. Als sie mit anziehen fertig war, bürstete sie noch einmal ihre Haare durch und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche, um mit ihrem Großvater zu frühstücken. Gegen 9:30 Uhr machten sie sich mit dem Auto auf den Weg zum Friedhof und waren eine Viertelstunde später dort. Als Lily aus dem Auto ihres Großvaters stieg, sah sie ihre Schwester Petunia, welche ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, als sie Lily sah. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Großvater ging Lily den Weg zur Kapelle entlang und in diese hinein, wo sie sich mit ihm in die vordere Reihe neben die Schwester ihrer Mutter setzte, welche ebenso wie Lily eine Muggelgeborene mit magischen Fähigkeiten und außerdem mit einem Zauberer verheiratet war. Diese drückte tröstend sanft Lilys Hand, was von Petunia missbilligend beobachtet wurde. Nach der Ansprache des Pastors, gingen sie hinter den Särgen von Lilys Eltern her zu den ausgehobenen Gräbern. Der Pastor sagte noch einige tröstende Worte und sprach Petunia ebenso wie Lily sein Beileid aus. Lily ging mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Großvater an die Gräber und warf in das Grab ihrer Mutter sowie ihres Vater je eine rote Rose. Doch was jedem der Trauergäste auffiel war, dass Lily keine einzige Träne vergoss über den Verlust ihrer Eltern, worauf viele mit Unverständnis reagierten. Nach der Beerdigung, fuhr die Trauergesellschaft zum Haus von Lilys Großeltern.

§§§§§§§§

Als Ria, James und Sirius am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück saßen, kam durch das geöffnete Fenster eine Eule geflogen, die sich direkt vor Ria auf den Tisch niederließ und ihr ein Bein entgegen streckte. Ria band den Brief vom Bein ab und die Eule flog, kaum dass Ria den Brief von ihrem Bein entfernt hatte wieder aus dem Fenster. Ria öffnete den Brief und las die Nachricht, welche von Dumbledore an sie gerichtet war. Sie nickte kurz verstehend, faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn, dabei die neugierigen Blicke von James und Sirius ignorierend in ihre hintere Hosentasche.

„Von wem war der Brief?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Verrate ich dir nicht!" antwortete Ria und sah ihn mit einem verschmitzen grinsen an. „Vielleicht sage ich es euch nachher, doch nun sollten wir langsam mal los wenn wir uns mit Remus im Tropfenden Kessel treffen wollen!"

Die beiden Marauder nickten und gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche um nacheinander vom Kamin im Wohnzimmer aus zum Tropfenden Kessel zu reisen. Als sie dort ankamen, wurden sie von einem grinsenden Remus begrüßt. Sie gingen zu der Hintertür und in den kleinen Hof, der sich hinter dieser befand. James tippe mit seinem Zauberstab in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge gegen die Backsteine und kurz darauf schoben sich diese auseinander und formten sich zu einem Torbogen, durch welchen sie in die Winkelgasse betreten konnten. Sie gingen zu Flourish & Blotts, wo sie ihre Bücher fürs kommende Schuljahr kauften. Sirius, James und Remus sahen Ria verwundert an, als diese dem Verkäufer sagte, dass sie von den Büchern je zwei Exemplare bräuchte. Danach gingen sie noch zu Madame Malkins, um Festumhänge für die zwei Veranstaltungen zu kaufen, welche im 7. Schuljahr auf sie zukommen würden. Ria besorgte auch für Lily einen Festumhang und hoffte, dass dieser ihr gefallen würde, was bei den drei Maraudern zu noch mehr Verwunderung führte. Danach gingen wie noch zu Fortescue um sich ein Eis zu gönnen, dort setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und bestellten sich jeder ein Fortescue Spezial.

„Sag mal Ria, wieso hast du dir die Schulbücher doppelt gekauft? Und seid wann trägst du einen smaragdgrünen Seidenumhang?" fragte James verwundert.

„Für mich habe ich den smaragdgrünen Umhang nicht gekauft, auch die Bücher, welche ich doppelt gekauft habe sind nicht für mich!" antwortete diese schmunzelnd.

„Hä?" kam es von den drei Maraudern.

Ria begann bei den Gesichtern, welche die drei Jungs zogen an zu lachen. „Gut ich sag es euch, ich will ja nicht, dass ihr ins St.- Mungos eingeliefert werdet, weil ihr wegen erstarrter Mimik dort hinkommt!" meinte sie immer noch lachend.

„Na nun erzähl schon, warum du die Bücher doppelt gekauft hast und auch warum du einen smaragdgrünen Umhang, außer deinem eigenen von Madame Malkins in einer der Tüten hast!" bohrte Sirius mehr als neugierig.

„Die Nachricht, welche ich heute Morgen beim Frühstück bekam, war von Professor Dumbledore, welcher mich bat auch die Bücher und einen Festumhang für Lily zu besorgen, da diese bis zu ihrer Anhörung das Haus ihrer Großeltern nicht verlassen darf und sie keine Bücher hätte, wenn sie nach der Anhörung nach Hogwarts zurückkommen sollte!" antwortete Ria.

„Das war doch nicht alles, was in dem Brief von Dumbledore stand!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Was noch darin stand, geht dich nichts an Sirius!" entgegnete Ria diesem.

„Von was für einer Anhörung sprichst du?" fragte Remus und sah Ria dabei verwirrt an.

Ria erzählte ihm, was Professor Dumbledore ihnen vor drei Tagen erzählt hatte, woraufhin Remus sie entsetzt anstarrte und besorgt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lily und ihr Drang anderen zu helfen! Was hat sie davon, wenn sie dieses Mal vielleicht dadurch bestraft wird und eventuell nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen darf!" meinte er bedrückt.

„Sie wird wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, ich vertraue auf Professor Dumbledore, der wird bei der Anhörung dabei sein und nicht zulassen, dass Lilys Zauberstab zerbrochen wird und sie ihren Abschluss nicht machen kann!" entgegnete Ria aufgebracht.

„Wann ist denn die Anhörung?" fragte Remus und sah die anderen drei nacheinander an.

Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!" antwortete James.

„Wenn wir es wüssten, könnten wir doch auch zu dieser Anhörung gehen und für Lily aussagen!" meinte Remus.

„Dumbledore sagte, dass Lily nicht will, dass wir für sie aussagen, da sie uns damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen will!" erklärte Ria niedergeschlagen.

„Wir können ja nur als Zuschauer bei der Anhörung dabei sein!" schlug Sirius vor.

„Hey, das ist ein guter Vorschlag, doch müssten wir erst einmal erfahren, wann die Anhörung ist!" stellte Remus fest.

„Ich habe gehört wie sich Mum mit Dad unterhielt und ihm erzählte, dass sie von Zauberergamot aufgefordert wurde, bei der Anhörung zugegen zu sein, damit sie, falls das Urteil das zerbrechen von Lilys Zauberstab lauten sollte, dies im bei sein des Zauberergamots gleich vollziehen kann. Somit bekommt Mum den Termin, wann die Anhörung stattfindet auch mitgeteilt!" erzählte Ria den anderen.

„Hey Leute, ich muss nach Hause, meine Mum sagte, dass ich vor 5 Uhr nach Hause kommen soll! Ihr wisst, dass heute Vollmond ist, hm!" meinte Remus.

Die anderen drei nickten. „Ich komme mit dir mit Remus, da mich Dumbledore gebeten hatte, die Bücher und den Umhang, wenn möglich heute noch bei Lily vorbeizubringen!" erklärte Ria.

„Wir kommen auch mit!" meinte James und Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Na dann lasst uns aufbrechen!" forderte Remus sie auf.

Sie bezahlten ihr Eis und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, von welchem aus sie durch den Kamin zu Remus nach Hause reisten.

Als sie bei Remus Eltern im Wohnzimmer ankamen, verließen sie dieses und begaben sich auf die Terrasse. Ria wollte gerade durch den Garten zum Gartentor und von dort aus die paar Schritte zum Haus der Evans gehen, als sie jemanden den Namen Lilian rufen hörte, als sie noch nicht einmal drei Schritte am Zaun entlang zum Gartentor der Lupins gegangen war. Auch Remus, Sirius und James hatten die Stimme gehört, welche den Namen Lilian rief und gingen zu Ria, welche durch eine Lücke der Hecke sehen konnte, wie eine dürre Frau mit einem abnormal langen Hals auf Lily zuging, welche an ihrem Lieblingsbaum stand. Was die vier hörten, ließ vor allem in Ria Wut empor steigen.

„Lilian!" schrie Petunia und ging mit eiligen Schritten von der Terrasse her auf diese zu.

„Was willst du Petunia?" fragte Lily ruhig.

„Du Freak bist doch nicht normal, du scheinst unsere Eltern nicht so geliebt zu haben, wie du immer vorgibst!" schrie diese Lily weiterhin an.

„Das kannst du überhaupt nicht beurteilen!" antwortete Lily ihr immer noch ruhig.

„Du Missgeburt bist schuld, dass diese abartigen Kreaturen sie umgebracht haben, wenn du nicht so ein Monster wärst, wäre das alles nicht passiert!" schrie sie weiterhin Lily an und griff nach deren Arm und drückte schmerzhaft zu.

„Lass ich los Petunia!" forderte Lily diese mit ruhigem Ton auf.

„Ich werde dich loslassen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin und du abartiger Freak hättest anstatt unserer Eltern sterben sollen, denn so etwas wie dich hätte man, kaum das man gewusst hätte was für eine du bist auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen, dann würdest du nicht so ein Unheil über unsere Familie gebracht haben!" schrie sie und schüttelte Lily dabei durch.

Ria konnte sehen, dass sich Lilys Gesichtsmuskeln verkrampften, als wenn sie irgendwelche Schmerzen, außer dem Schmerz, welcher durch den festen Griff dieser Frau hätte. Sie stellte fest, dass Lily ihre Zähne fest zusammenpresste und sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten.

„Petunia, lass Lily in Ruhe!" hörte Ria eine andere Stimme, die von einer Frau kam, welche auf Lily und diese zukam.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen Vera, sie ist meine Schwester und noch nicht volljährig, daher habe ich die Vormundschaft für sie und kann sie behandeln, wie ich es will! Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte Petunia, wobei sie Lily nicht losließ.

„Petunia, ich fordere dich ein letztes Mal auf mich loszulassen!" teilte Lily dieser mit zusammengepressten Zähnen mit.

„Was willst du machen Freak hm? Du darfst außerhalb deiner abartigen Schule nicht zaubern, also kannst du mir auch nichts auf den Hals hetzten!" entgegnete diese.

„Du hast nicht die Vormundschaft für mich, die haben Grandma und Grandpa!" erwiderte Lily ruhig, doch mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Du lügst!" stellte Petunia klar.

„Nein, ich lüge nicht, gestern kam ein Brief vom Jugendamt und in diesem stand, dass die Vormundschaft bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit auf unsere Großeltern übertragen wurde.

Ria beobachtete, ebenso wie James, Sirius, Remus und Lilys Tante Vera, dass Lily Petunia, als sie dies zu ihr sagte fest in die Augen sag, woraufhin Petunia aufschrie und Lilys Arm losließ. Die drei Marauder und Ria sahen auf Lilys Arm, wo vorher die Hand ihrer Schwester gewesen war eine dunkelrote Stelle, welche aussah, als wäre es eine Brandwunde.

„Habt ihr auch diesen schmerzvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht von Evans gesehen?" fragte Sirius leise.

Die anderen drei nickten und sahen sich immer noch von dem eben gehörten und miterlebten geschockt an.

„Ich glaube, ich bringe Lily morgen die Bücher und den Festumhang, da ihr jetzt bestimmt nicht der Sinn danach steht, noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen!" erklärte Ria, woraufhin die anderen zustimmend nickten.

James, Sirius und Ria verabschiedeten sich von Remus und flohten vom Kamin der Lupins aus nach Gut de Ville.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 

Als Ria am Sonntagmorgen zum Frühstück in die Küche kam, teilte ihr ihre Mutter mit, dass ihre und James Großeltern väterlicherseits diesen Sonntag ankommen und erst am darauf folgenden Freitag wieder abreisen würden. Ria sah etwas missmutig auf ihren Teller, doch wusste sie auch, dass sich ihre Großeltern, welche nur zweimal im Jahr zu Besuch kommen konnten, da diese in Irland wohnten sich immer darauf freuten, ihre Enkelkinder in der Zeit, in welcher sie auf Gut de Ville verweilten zu sehen. Während deren Besuch bei ihnen, unternahmen sie immer viel mit ihren Großeltern, ebenso musste auch Sirius, welchen sie mittlerweile ebenfalls als ihren Enkel betrachteten mit. Ria freute sich auf den Besuch ihrer Großeltern und beschloss, Lily eine Eule zu schicken, dass sie ihr am kommenden Samstag die Bücher und den Festumhang vorbeibringen würde. Ria wusste, dass es zwar sehr kurzfristig war, da es der 31. August und somit einen Tage vor ihre Rückreise nach Hogwarts war, doch es würde immer noch rechtszeitig sein. Die Woche, in welcher Rias und James Großeltern zu besuch waren, war wie immer aufregend und ereignisreich. Sie waren mit ihnen zum ersten Mal in Muggellondon und in einem Erlebnispark, wo sie alles bestaunten, was dort geboten wurde, da sich dieser von dem in der Zaubererwelt doch sehr unterschied. Am Samstag, nach der Abreise von Mr. und Mrs. Potter senior, stand Ria später als gewöhnlich auf, da sie sich die letzte Nacht unruhig im Bett hin und hergewälzt hatte und dadurch erst sehr spät eingeschlafen war.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte sie, als sie in die Küche kam.

„Du meinst wohl eher Mahlzeit!" berichtigte sie ihr Vater grinsend.

„Dann eben das!" meinte Ria gähnend und setzte sich zu ihren Eltern an den Tisch.

Kurz nach ihr kamen auch James und Sirius in die Küche, setzten sich zu Mr. und Mrs. Potter, sowie Ria an den Tisch und begannen mit ihnen gemeinsam Mittag zu essen.

„Sirius und ich wollten heute Nachmittag zu Remus!" teilte James seinen Eltern mit.

„Grüßt ihn von uns!" bat Mr. Potter die beiden.

„Machen wir!" erwiderten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

„Ich wollte heute zu Lily, um ihr die Bücher und den Festumhang zu bringen!" erklärte Ria ihrerseits.

„In Ordnung, grüß die Shacklebolts von uns, wenn du sie dort treffen solltest!" bat Mrs. Potter, woraufhin Ria, James und Sirius diese fragend ansahen.

„Hä? Wieso soll Ria die Shacklebolts bei den Evans grüßen?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Vera Shacklebolt ist die Tante von Lily Evans!" antwortete Mrs. Potter.

„Mach ich Mum!" meinte Ria, stand vom Tisch auf und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um die Bücher und den Festumhang von Lily zu holen.

Als Ria in ihr Zimmer kam, beschloss sie sich noch etwas anderes anzuziehen, ging zum Schrank, holte etwas anderes zum anziehen aus diesem, ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer und unter die Dusche. Nach dem Duschen zog sie sich ein hellblaues Sommerkleid, welches am Ausschnitt und am Saum dunkelblau abgesetzt war und ihre blauen Augen, welche sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte und diese durch die Farbe des Kleides besonders betont wurden an. Zum Kleid passend schlüpfte sie in dunkelblaue Ballerinas und band sie danach ihre dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Sie sah noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel und mit einem zufriedenen nicken, nahm sie die Tüten, welche bei ihrem Schreibtisch standen, verließ ihr Zimmer, stieg die Treppe hinunter und ging aus dem Haus in Richtung Gartentor, von welchem aus sie in eine Nebenstraße der Gladiolenstraße apparierte.

§§§§§§§§

Auch James und Sirius gingen nach dem Essen hinauf auf ihre Zimmer, duschten und zogen sich frische Sachen an, danach gingen sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und reisten mit Flohpulver zu den Lupins. James trat als erster im Wohnzimmer der Lupins aus dem Kamin und nur Sekunden nach ihm auch Sirius. Beide verließen dieses und gingen zur Küchentür, an welche sie klopften und auf ein „herein" die dahinter liegende Küche betraten.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Lupin!" begrüßte James diese freundlich, als er gemeinsam mit Sirius die Küche betrat.

„Guten Tag James, Sirius!" grüßte diese ebenso freundlich zurück. „Remus ist in seinem Zimmer!"

James und Sirius nickten, bedankten sich, verließen die Küche und stiegen die Treppe, welche zum Zimmer von Remus führte hinauf. Als sie vor dessen Zimmer standen, klopften sie an die Tür.

„Wer ist da?" hörten sie Remus Stimme fragen.

„Wir, Sirius und James!" antwortete Sirius.

„Kommt rein!" forderte Remus sie auf.

Sirius öffnete die Tür und nacheinander betraten sie das Zimmer, in welchem Remus vor seinem Schrank stand und in diesen nachdenklich herumwühlte.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du nachdenken, was du anziehen sollst!" meinte Sirius grinsend.

„Tu ich auch!" erwiderte Remus und sah wieder prüfend in seinen Schrank.

„Wieso, du hast doch etwas an!" stellte Sirius lachend fest.

„Das schon, doch heute Morgen kam Mrs. Evans und fragte mich, ob ich zum Kaffeetrinken rüberkommen wolle, da Lily heute Geburtstag hat und sie gern auch junge Leute dabei hätte, als nur welche die älter wären als Lily!" erklärte Remus und zog eine beige Hose und ein dunkelblaues kurzärmliges Hemd aus dem Schrank.

„Mrs. Evans hat dich zu Evans Geburtstag eingeladen?" fragte James überrascht.

„Ja!" antwortete Remus und verschwand im Bad.

Eine kurze Dusche später kam Remus frisch angezogen wieder aus diesem und sah seine Freunde an, welche ihn mit einem leicht verwirrten und auch leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck ansahen.

„Was ist? Was habt ihr?" fragte Remus leicht verwundert über deren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast uns nie erzählt, dass du mit Evans befreundet bist, auch hast du uns nicht abgesagt, dass wir heute nicht zu dir kommen könnten!" antwortete Sirius leicht sauer.

„Zum einen, ich bin nicht mit Lily befreundet und zum anderen hat Mrs. Evans mich, nachdem ich ihr sagte, dass ihr beiden heute zu mir kommen wolltet gebeten euch mitzubringen!" erwiderte Remus.

„Wie meinst du dass, du bist nicht mit Evans befreundet?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Weil ich nicht mit Lily befreundet bin. Wir kennen uns ja, da sie einige Male in den Ferien zu ihren Großeltern kam, doch sie ließ schon von klein auf niemanden an sie heran, wir haben zwar, als wir klein waren und sie bei ihren Großeltern war im Sandkasten gespielt, doch Freundschaft hat sie nie zugelassen. Es ist eher ein sich kennen, als ein befreundet sein!" antwortete Remus.

„Das kann doch nicht sein Remus, sie hilft dir bei den Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben, ihr geht gemeinsam zum See schwimmen und da willst du uns allen ernstes erzählen, ihr seid nicht miteinander befreundet!" entgegnete Sirius ihm.

„Ja, wir sind nicht befreundet oder gar Freunde! Lily hilft jedem wo sie kann, auch zieht sie sich seid dem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts immer mehr in sich zurück und lässt auch dort keine Freundschaften zu, glaubt mir ich habe es oft versucht, doch keinen Erfolg gehabt, seid dem zweiten Halbjahr in Hogwarts lacht sie auch nicht mehr, sondern ist ernster geworden, auch habe ich so manches Mal bei den Vertrauensschülermeetings, wenn sich unsere Blicke zufällig trafen einen traurigen und schmerzvollen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen, doch kann ich mich auch irren, da der Blickkontakt nie lang genug anhielt, da sie immer schnell ihren Blick abwandte!" erklärte Remus. „Jetzt lasst uns aber langsam losgehen!" fügte Remus hinzu und ging zur Zimmertür.

„Ha, jetzt habe ich doch herausgefunden, wann Evans Geburtstag hat, zwar durch Zufall, aber dennoch!" meinte Sirius grinsend.

„Hä?" kam es von James und Remus, welche ihn etwas irritiert ansahen.

„Ja, ich hatte sie, als wir am See waren gefragt, wann sie 17 werden würde, woraufhin sie mir antwortete, dass sie es mir nicht sagen wolle und jetzt hab ich durch Zufall doch herausgefunden, dass sie am 31. August Geburtstag hat!" antwortete Sirius gut gelaunt.

„Wie auch immer, lasst uns gehen!" meinte Remus und gemeinsam verließen sie dessen Zimmer und gingen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie sich von Mrs. Lupin verabschiedeten und danach zur Haustür und aus dieser hinaus zum Gartentor gingen.

§§§§§§§§

Als Ria in der Nebenstraße von der Straße, in welcher Lilys Großeltern wohnten ankam, sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um, ob niemand gesehen hatte, dass sie wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, das dies nicht der Fall war und so verließ sie die Nebenstraße, welche Rosenbergstraße hieß und machte sich auf den Weg zur Gladiolenstraße, wo sie, als sie bei dieser ankam, den Bürgersteig entlang ging und nach dem Haus mit der Hausnummer 11 suchte. Als sie vor diesem stand, stieg sie die zwei Stufen bis zur Haustür hoch und drückte auf die Klingel. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Ria sah, wie schon vor zwei Wochen Mrs. Evans in der geöffneten Tür stehen, welche sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Evans, ich bin Ricarda Potter und wollte zu Lily!" begrüßte und erklärte Ria dieser freundlich.

„Guten Tag, du bist doch das junge Mädchen, welches vor zwei Wochen schon einmal hier war, nicht wahr?" fragte diese freundlich lächelnd.

Ria nickte. „Ja! Ich wollte Lily ihren Festumhang und die Bücher bringen, welche ich im Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore für sie besorgen sollte!" antwortete sie höflich.

„Komm doch rein, Lily ist mit ihrer Tante oben in ihrem Zimmer!" gab Mrs. Evans ihr Auskunft.

„Danke!" bedankte Ria sich und schritt an Mrs. Evans vorbei ins deren Haus.

„Die Treppe hoch, den Gang entlang und die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite ist Lilys Zimmer!" erklärte Mrs. Evans, als sie mit Ria bei der Treppe ankam.

Ria nickte, bedankte sich höflich bei Mrs. Evans, stieg die Treppe hoch, wandte sich, als sie oben angekommen war nach rechts, ging den Flur entlang und auf die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite zu, vor welcher sie stehen blieb und anklopfte. Auf ein „Herein" öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das dahinter liegende Zimmer.

„Hi Lily, guten Tag Mrs. Shacklebolt!" grüßte Ria beide freundlich.

„Hi Ria!" grüßte Lily zurück.

„Guten Tag, du bist Ricarda Potter nicht wahr?" fragte Mrs. Shacklebolt lächelnd.

„Ja, ich soll sie, wenn ich sie hier treffen sollte, von meiner Mutter grüßen!" antwortete diese.

„Danke sehr freundlich, grüß sie ebenfalls von mir ja!" bat Mrs. Shacklebolt sie.

„Mach ich!" erwiderte Ria. „Lily, ich wollte dir deinen Festumhang und die Bücher vorbeibringen, ich hoffe unsere alte Eule Twiggy hat dir meine Nachricht gebracht!" meinte Ria an diese gewandt.

„Ja hat sie, danke Ria!" bedankte sich Lily, stand von ihrem Bett, auf welchem sie mit ihrer Tante saß auf, nahm Ria die beiden Taschen ab und stellte sie neben ihren Schreibtisch.

„So Lily, du ziehst dir jetzt etwas Nettes an und kommst dann zu uns auf die Terrasse. Und keine Widerrede verstanden!" ordnete Mrs. Shacklebolt an. „Doch vorher sehe ich mir noch einmal deinen Arm an."

„Vera, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht feiern will!" entgegnete Lily dieser mit fester Stimme.

„Ich sagte keine Widerrede, man wird schließlich nur einmal 17!" erwiderte diese und sah Lily mit einem ernsten Blick an.

Danach wies sie Lily an sich aufs Bett zu setzten und entfernte den Verband von ihrem linken Oberarm. Ria konnte an der Stelle, wo Petunia Lily vor einer Woche so fest am Arm gepackt hatte, nach dem entfernen des Verbandes immer noch eine leichte Rötung erkennen, welche jedoch im vergleich zu vorher sah, wo die Haut aussah, als wenn sie an dieser Stelle eine Verbrennung gehabt hätte gut aus.

„Es ist gut verheilt Lily!" stellte Mrs. Shacklebolt fest. „Ricarda und ich gehen jetzt zu den anderen nach unten. Du ziehst dich jetzt um und kommst danach zu uns auf die Terrasse!" fügte sie in einem Ton hinzu, welcher keine Widerrede zuließ.

Lily nickte und Mrs. Shacklebolt verließ zufrieden mit Ria Lilys Zimmer.

§§§§§§§§

Als James, Sirius und Remus beim Haus der Evans ankamen, klingelte Remus und kurz darauf wurde die Tür von Mr. Evans geöffnet. Er begrüßte die drei freundlich und wies sie an ins Haus zu kommen. Als die drei Marauder an ihm vorbei das Haus betreten hatten, führte er sie durchs Wohnzimmer zur Terrasse, wo sie auf Aron, Vera und Kingsley Shacklebolt, sowie Ria trafen. James, Sirius und Remus begrüßten diese und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Plötzlich landete eine Eule auf einen Stuhl, welcher noch frei am Tisch stand und sah sich um, als wenn sie fragen wollte, ist der oder diejenige nicht da, welcher ich den Brief überbringen soll. Als Mr. Shacklebolt versuchte ihr den Brief vom Bein abzubinden, hackte sie mit dem Schnabel nach ihm und ließ ein empörtes shuhu verlauten.

„Sie wartet bestimmt auf Lily!" stellte Mr. Evans fest, sah in Richtung der geöffneten Terrassentür und durch diese ins Wohnzimmer. „Ah, da kommt sie ja!"

Alle die mit dem Rücken zur Terrassentür saßen (dies waren James, Sirius, Kingsley und Ria) drehten sich um und James, sowie Sirius klappte beim Anblick von Lily die Kinnlade herunter, was von den anderen anwesenden mit einem Lachen honoriert wurde. Lily hatte ein royal blaues Sommerkleid, welches am Ausschnitt mit weiß abgesetzt war und dazu passende weiße 3cm hohe Sandaletten an und ihre dunkelroten, leicht gewellten Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Die Shacklebolts, Ria und Remus standen auf und gratulierten Lily zu ihrem Geburtstag, auch James und Sirius standen, nachdem sie ihre Verblüffung überwunden hatten ebenfalls auf und gratulierten ihr etwas steif, wobei James, als er Lily die Hand zur Gratulation reichte ein leichtes kribbeln im Magen, welches sich verstärkte, je länger er ihre Hand in seiner hielt verspürte. Lily zog ihre Hand aus der seinen, ging um den Tisch herum und band, nachdem sie die Eule entdeckt hatte, dieser den Brief vom Bein ab, woraufhin diese sich gleich danach in die Luft erhob und davon flog. Lily setzte sich auf den Stuhl, welcher am Tisch gegenüber von James platziert war, rollte das Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen. Danach reichte sie den Brief an Mr. Shacklebolt, welcher diesen, nach einem zustimmenden nicken von Lily ebenfalls las. Als er wieder von dem Brief aufsah, sah er Lily direkt an und holte einmal sehr tief Luft. Danach stand er auf, ging ins Haus und zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten, gesellte sich Mr. Shacklebolt wieder zu ihnen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben seine Frau.

„Alles, alles gute zum Geburtstag Liebes!" sagte Mrs. Evans, welche mit einer zweistöckigen Torte, auf welcher17 brennende rote Kerzen steckten durch die Terrassentür lächelnd auf sie zukam.

„Danke Granny!" erwiderte Lily, stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und auf ihre Großmutter zu, welche sie in den Arm nahm, nachdem diese die Torte auf den Tisch gestellte hatte.

James, Sirius, Ria und Remus fiel auf, dass Lily, als sie ihre Großmutter umarmte keine Gefühle, wie ein lächeln oder sonst einen freudigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, was die vier doch zugegebener Maßen etwas verwirrte und sie sich daraufhin unauffällig ansahen. Mrs. Evans begann jedem ein Stück Torte auf den Teller zu tun, doch auf Lilys tat sie, als diese sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte ein Stück Obstkuchen. Sie hatten fast das Kaffeetrinken beendet, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hörten und sich zu dieser umdrehten. Sie sahen Dumbledore, welcher durch die Terrassentür auf sie zukam, allen zunickte und Lily freundlich ansah. Diese stand von ihrem Platz auf, begrüßte Dumbledore höflich, nahm von diesem Glückwünsche zu ihrem Geburtstag entgegen und verließ danach gemeinsam mit ihm die Terrasse in Richtung Garten der Evans. Dumbledore und Lily blieben bei dem Baum, an dem Lily der Sonne beim untergehen zusah stehen und unterhielten sich. Sirius nahm plötzlich rechts neben sich eine Bewegung war und schielte unauffällig zu dieser Seite. Er beobachtete, dass Mrs. Shacklebolt unbemerkt von den anderen, da diese in die Richtung sahen, wo Lily und Dumbledore standen aufstand und ins Haus ging. Augenblicke später, kam sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und setzte sich wieder hin. Sirius nahm an, dass diese wohl nur mal zur Toilette gegangen war und machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Alle konnten sie beobachten, dass Lily ab und zu nickte, nachdem Dumbledore etwas zu ihr sagte und auch, dass er nur andeutungsweise, ohne Lily jedoch zu berühren seine Hand über ihre Schulter hielt. Was die drei Marauder und Ria nachdenklich werden ließ. Plötzlich fuhr Lily Kopf ruckartig in Richtung Terrasse, doch sah sie niemanden der auf dieser saß an, sondern an ihnen vorbei zur Terrassentür. Plötzlich nahmen alle auf der Terrasse sitzenden eine Bewegung war und sahen einen jungen Mann, welcher an ihnen vorbei in die Richtung wo Dumbledore und Lily standen rannte. Diese stand einen Moment ohne sich zu bewegen nur da und sah dem jungen Mann, welcher auf sie und Dumbledore zukam starr entgegen. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in Lily und sie stürmte auf diesen jungen Mann welcher, wie Ria feststellte sehr gut aussah zu und umarmte diesen stürmisch. Als James dies sah, verspürte er plötzlich bei diesem Anblick einen Stich, welcher sich anfühlte, als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer ins Herz gerammt.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Lion!" flüsterte Kingsley überrascht.

James, Sirius, Ria und Remus sahen erst ihn und danach sich gegenseitig verwundert an.

„Lily!" hörten sie die Stimme des jungen Mannes, welcher plötzlich entsetzt aufschrie.

Vera Shacklebolt sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und die Terrasse hinunter, lief in Richtung Lily und des jungen Mannes, welcher Lily im Arm hielt und diese auf ein Zeichen von Mrs. Shacklebolt langsam auf den Rasen legte. James und Sirius erkannten, dass Mrs. Shacklebolt eine kleine Flasche in der Hand hielt, welche Mr. Evans schon einmal von seiner Frau bekam, als Lily letztens zusammenbrach und sahen sich nachdenklich an. Als sie wieder zu Mrs. Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, dem jungen Mann und Lily sahen, stellten sie fest, dass der junge Mann Lily auf seinen Armen in Richtung Haus trug, mit ihr die Terrasse betrat und danach gemeinsam mit Mrs. Shacklebolt ins Haus ging und Lily vorsichtig auf die Couch legte. Dumbledore setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und sie konnten hören, wie dieser Lion Mrs. Shacklebolt fragte, was mit Lily los sei, wo ihr fröhliches, wundervolles Lachen geblieben wäre, mit welchem sie andere immer anstecken konnte, so dass diese mit lachen mussten. Mrs. Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf, gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort auf seine Fragen.

„Vera, was ist mit Lily passiert?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Lion!" hörten die auf der Terrasse anwesenden plötzlich Lilys Stimme, woraufhin dieser, sich zu ihr umdrehte, sich auf den Rand der Couch setzte und ihre Hand in die seine nahm.

„Lily meine Kleine!" sprach er sie an und sah ihr dabei liebevoll in die Augen.

„Ich bin nicht mehr klein Lion!" protestierte diese.

Dieser fing an zu lachen. „Doch, für mich wirst du immer meine Kleine bleiben Lil!" erwiderte er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Lily setzte sich auf, hielt plötzlich seine Hand fest und nahm sie von ihrer Wange weg. Lion konnte eine leichte Rötung sehen, wo er vorher sanft über Lilys Wange gestrichen hatte und sah Mrs. Shacklebolt entsetzt an.

„Ich erzähle es dir später!" teilte sie ihm mit, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und wieder Lily ansah.

„Lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen, du möchtest doch sicherlich auch ein Stück von meiner Geburtstagstorte, welche Granny so liebevoll gemacht hat, hm?" fragte Lily und sah dem jungen Mann dabei fest in die Augen.

„Auf jeden Fall Kleines! Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag Lily!" gratulierte Lion, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss und reichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel.

„Danke Lion!" bedankte sich Lily, nahm ihn in den Arm und packte, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, die kleine Schachtel aus.

Als Lily diese öffnete, sah sie den jungen Mann an und holte aus dieser vorsichtig eine zartgliedrige Goldkette, an welcher ein Anhänger in Gestalt eines Einhorns hing heraus. Sie öffnete den Verschluss, legte sich die Kette um den Hals und nachdem sie diese wieder verschlossen hatte, nahm den jungen Mann noch einmal in den Arm, was in James ein Gefühl der Eifersucht hervorrief, was ihn wunderte, da er, wie er sich selber zurecht wies, nicht Lilys Freund war. Lion half Lily beim aufstehen und ging mit ihr und Mrs. Shacklebolt zu den anderen auf die Terrasse. Es wurde noch ein Stuhl neben dem von Lily an den Tisch gestellt, so dass sich Lion zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten konnte, doch bevor er dies tat, wurde er von Mr. und Mrs. Evans, sowie Mr. Shacklebolt und Kingsley freudig umarmt und begrüßt. Als er sich neben Lily setzte, gab ihm Mrs. Evans einen Teller mit einem Stück Torte. Lily sah ihn an und legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine linke. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und begann die Torte zu essen. Es wurde noch ein fröhlicher Nachmittag, doch Lily lachte bei keinem der Witze, die erzählt wurden mit, auch zeigte sie keinerlei Emotionen oder eine andere Art von Gefühl. Sie nahm des öfteren die Hand von diesem jungen Mann, welcher sie dann immer liebevoll ansah und doch fanden Sirius, James, Remus und Ria es sehr seltsam, dass sich die beiden, wenn sie miteinander gehen würden nie küssten oder andere Arten von Zärtlichkeiten, die man bei sich liebenden Paaren beobachten konnte austauschten. Lily sah zu Ria und deutete ihr, als diese Lilys Blick bemerkte, mit ihr zukommen, woraufhin Ria unauffällig nickte und fast zeitgleich stand sie mit Lily auf, woraufhin James, Sirius, Remus und Lion die beiden verwundert ansahen. Lily sah Lion kurz in die Augen und dieser verstand sofort, was sie ihm mit diesem Blick sagen wollte. Die beiden Mädchen gingen zu Lilys Lieblingsbaum und setzten sich nebeneinander am Fuß von diesem hin.

„Ria, was ich dir jetzt sage, darfst du niemandem, wirklich niemandem erzählen oder verraten!" bat Lily diese ernst.

„Ich verspreche es dir Lily!" erwiderte diese und wartete gespannt, was Lily ihr sagen oder vielmehr erzählen wollte.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Lion immer wieder unauffällig beobachtest!" stellte Lily fest, woraufhin Ria etwas rot wurde und Lily verlegen ansah.

„Entschuldige Lily!" bat Ria verlegen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen Ria!" teilte Lily dieser mit.

„Doch, denn ich nehme an, dass Lion dein Freund ist und ich habe nicht das Recht ihn so anzusehen, wie ich ihn ansehe!" erklärte Ria und nahm nun leicht die Farbe einer Tomate an.

„Wenn ich darüber lachen könnte, würde ich es jetzt tun Ria! Lion ist nicht mein Freund!" erklärte Lily.

„Nicht?" fragte diese perplex.

„Nein, wenn er mein Freund wäre, würde ich nicht nur mit ihm Händchen halten oder ihn nur ansehen!" erwiderte Lily.

„Wieso den nicht, es gibt auch Partnerschaften, in denen Paare nur wenig Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit austauschen, da sie sich dies lieber für zu Hause aufsparen, wo sie unter sich sind!" entgegnete Ria.

„So ein Mensch bin ich nicht Ria, ich würde jedem zeigen wollen, dass ich mit dem Menschen, den ich liebe glücklich bin! Nein Ria, Lion ist mein Bruder, doch er konnte heute nur hier sein, da auch Dumbledore hier ist und er somit unter dessen Schutz steht. Er muss nachher mit Dumbledore wieder abreisen! Nur Dumbledore weiß wo sich Lion versteckt hält, damit Voldemort ihn nicht findet!" erklärte Lily und sah traurig auf ihre Hände. „Deshalb muss du mir dein Ehrenwort geben, das du niemandem erzählst, dass mein Bruder heute hier war!"

„Er… er ist dein Bruder?" fragte Ria überrascht. „Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort Lily, dass ich niemandem sagen werde, dass dein Bruder heute hier war, doch dachte ich, du hättest nur eine Schwester!"

„Petunia, ja sie ist meine Schwester, doch sie hat keine magischen Fähigkeiten, sowie Lion und ich sie haben, darum hasst sie uns beide gleichermaßen!" antwortete Lily.

„Ich dachte eure Eltern sind Muggel, wie kann es sein, dass zwei Kinder magische Fähigkeiten haben und eines nicht?" fragte Ria. „Kannst du deine Eltern nicht fragen, ob es in eurer Familie irgendwelche Vorfahren gibt, die Zauberer waren?"

„Nein, ich kann meine Eltern dies nicht mehr fragen, da meine Eltern von Voldemort getötet wurden und wir sie letzten Samstag beerdigt haben, wofür Voldemort bezahlen wird!" antwortete Lily mit einem eisigen Unterton in der Stimme, welche Ria eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Entschuldige Lily, dass wusste ich nicht! Darf ich dich fragen, warum du mir dies erzählst, ich meine, als ich dich vor zwei Wochen fragte, warum du es nicht zulässt, dass sich jemand mit dir anfreundet möchte, sagtest du mir dass…" begann Ria, doch Lily unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß! Du musst wissen, dass Dumbledore und ich ein langes Gespräch hatten und er zu mir meinte, dass ich dir eine Chance geben sollte, da er der Auffassung ist, dass jeder Mensch jemanden brauchen würde, welchem er sich anvertrauen kann. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich es mit überlegen würde und habe in den letzten zwei Wochen lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass du bis lang die einzige von allen anderen in Hogwarts warst, die mit mir befreundet sein wollte, doch ich muss mich auf deine Verschwiegenheit verlassen können. Ich habe dennoch Angst, dass ich dich, wenn ich mit dir befreundet bin, dich dadurch in Gefahr bringe, doch Dumbledore erklärte mir, dass du dich gut selbst verteidigen könntest. Doch ich würde dich beschützen, da ich hoffe, dass du immer noch an einer Freundschaft mit mir interessiert bist. Doch du musst mit mir Geduld haben, da ich, wie du sicher weißt die letzten 6 Jahre in Hogwarts keine Freunde oder Freundin hatte, welcher ich mich anvertrauen konnte und daher wird es dauern, bis ich dir wirklich ganz vertrauen kann!" erklärte Lily und sah Ria mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Lily, ich würde gern deine Freundin sein, auch verspreche ich dir, nein ich schwöre dir, dass ich niemandem, wirklich niemandem irgendetwas verraten oder erzählen werde, was du mir erzählen oder anvertrauen wirst!" versprach Ria. „Lily, darf ich dich umarmen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn du mich umarmst oder berührst, auch wenn es nur eine leichte, sanfte Berührung ist, verspüre ich starke Schmerzen und an den Stellen, an denen du mich berühren würdest, würden hinterher wie Brandwunden aussehen. Doch anders ist es, wenn ich dich umarme, dann passiert eigentümlicher Weise dies nicht!" antwortete Lily und umarmte Ria freundschaftlich, was von James, Sirius und Remus erstaunt beobachtet wurde, jedoch Dumbledore lächelte verstehend.

Ria und Lily unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über belangloses, dann standen sie auf und gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen. Als sich Dumbledores und Lilys Blick trafen, trat ein leichtes Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht und er nickte Lily unauffällig zu. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich wieder an den Tisch und Lily legte wieder sanft ihre Hand auf die ihres Bruders, welcher immer mal wieder unauffällig zu Ria hinüber sah, welches Lily innerlich amüsiert beobachtete.

„Lion, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte Mrs. Shacklebolt diesen, woraufhin er nickte, vom Tisch aufstand und mit ihr ins Haus ging.

Lily sah ihnen hinterher und beobachtete die Gesten, welche ihr Bruder bei der Unterhaltung mit ihrer Tante machte. Plötzlich hörten alle anwesenden auf der Terrasse seine wütende Stimme.

„Das wird er mir büssen das schwöre ich dir Vera!" schrie Lion aufgebracht. „Warum Lily, was hat sie getan, dass immer sie so bestraft wird?"

Diese legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn zu besänftigen, was ihr nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Lily stand, als sie dieses sah von ihrem Platz auf, entschuldigte sich kurz bei den anderen und ging zu ihrem Bruder und ihrer Tante ins Haus. Sie nahm ihren Bruder in den Arm, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm dabei etwas zu, woraufhin er sich sichtlich beruhigte. Er redete, nachdem er sich aus Lilys Umarmung gelöst hatte auf diese ein, woraufhin sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte und ihm etwas sagte, was die auf der Terrasse verbliebenen jedoch nicht verstehen konnten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Lily mit einem traurigen Blick an, doch hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und ließ sich von Lily wieder mit nach draußen zu den anderen ziehen. Sie setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und es wurde noch ein gemütlicher Abend, bis Dumbledore erklärte, dass es Zeit wäre aufzubrechen. Lily stand gleichzeitig mit ihrem Bruder vom Tisch auf, nahm ihn in den Arm und sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Wir sehen uns wieder Lil!" versprach er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, woraufhin eine leichte Rötung zu sehen war, als er seine Lippen wieder von dieser entfernte.

„Die Hauptsache für mich ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist Lion!" erwiderte diese und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Lion verabschiedete sich auch von den anderen, ging mit Dumbledore ins Haus und reiste mittels Flohpulver mit diesem über den Kamin im Wohnzimmer seiner Großeltern ab.

„Wir müssen auch langsam nach Hause!" erklärte Ria, ging auf Lily zu und diese nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen im Zug Lily!" verabschiedete sich Remuns von ihr.

„Dass glaube ich eher nicht Remus!" entgegnete diese, woraufhin dieser, James, Ria und Sirius sie verwundert ansahen.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Weil ich am 02. September ins Zaubereiministerium muss!" antwortete Lily, verabschiedete sich von ihnen und den Shacklebolts, ging ins Haus und hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

James, Sirius, Ria und Remus sahen ihr fassungslos hinterher, verabschiedeten sich von Mr. und Mrs. Evans, sowie den Shacklebolts, verließen das Haus und als sie vorm Gartentor der Evans standen, verabschiedeten sich Sirius, James und Ria von Remus, welcher danach nach Hause ging und die drei anderen sich zu der Nebenstraße begaben, in welcher Ria am Nachmittag nach Little Whinging apparierte. Als sie in dieser ankamen, sahen sie sich um und als sie sicher sein konnten, dass niemand in der Nähe war apparierten sie nach Gut de Ville, dem Zuhause von James, Ria und Sirius.


End file.
